Unarranged Marriage
by Arthur97
Summary: When a backroom deal made by Chrom's father threatens to force Lucina into a marriage she does not want, Robin comes up with a means of delaying it. Unfortunately, he didn't tell her the plan first. First entry in the remastered series.
1. Chapter 1

"I still don't see why I had to come to this thing."

"Because," Chrom responded, "You're a national hero and you're practically family," another noble came by and greeted them before moving on, "Besides, if I have to endure this than so should you."

"And the truth comes out," Robin muttered. The two friends were currently attending a banquet at the castle celebrating the harvest. A nice affair, but Robin felt entirely out of place with all the high-born nobility.

"At least you're not wearing…whatever this is," Chrom referred to overly complicated formal wear that he currently had on. Robin got out of that by wearing his grandmaster outfit which-after being repaired-had a formal enough appearance. Plus, it fit his status as a "hero" as people called him. A title he profusely refused which just made Chrom all the more insistent on using it. Perhaps revenge for all the times Robin used his title to irritate him.

"I suppose," Robin caught sight of Sumia and Cynthia chatting with a group of nobles not too far away from them. Cynthia had stayed in Ylisse as Cordelia's second in command as they rebuilt the Pegasus Knights. Chrom, of course, insisted that she take her place as his daughter, and so he spilled the beans about the time travelers. It actually went over better than one might expect; the fact that they had helped save all of their lives did not hurt either.

Sumia soon caught eye of her husband and signaled him over for some reason or another. Chrom politely excused himself from his friend and joined his wife and daughter leaving Robin to stand around alone, but not for long.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Robin looked behind him to track the familiar voice. He was a bit surprised to see Lucina in such formal attire. It was the first party at the castle since the Shepherds celebrated his return, and that had been casual attire. A lovely blue dress-judging by the good taste her mother picked it out. It was nothing too fancy, but she looked good all the same. More so than he would dare admit.

"Eh, not particularly," the tactician looked around the room so as not to stare, "Chrom made me come."

"I know how that feels," she walked up a bit closer-well within respectable distance-as she spoke, "My mother insisted that I come. Honestly, I feel somewhat silly. I dreamed of being at an event like this for years, to wear an eloquent gown, but now that I'm here I feel so out of place."

"Well, I think you wear the dress well," Robin complimented earning a slight blush from the princess, "And as far as feeling out of place, you're not alone. I'm a tactician, not a noble. I much prefer sitting around a table chatting than half veiled conversation and double meanings."

Lucina smiled, "Indeed, at least I have you here," it was Robin's turn to blush a bit, "It is good to have a friend nearby. Someone to talk to."

Something about those words were bittersweet to the tactician, "Yeah, I'm here whenever you need me."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," she looked over to her family, "I should go say hello to my family."

"Of course," Robin waved, "Go, enjoy your family time. You deserve it."

"Alright," she started to go but looked back, "Why don't you join me? Perhaps you could help diffuse any embarrassment they try to cause me."

"Sorry, but this is your burden to bear," Robin grinned, "Besides, I wouldn't want to impose on your hard earned family time. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Very well," she walked off toward her family somewhat slower than before.

As Robin watched her leave, the last voice he wanted to hear started to speak, "Lovely, isn't she?"

"Edward," Robin nearly groaned in a mixture of dread and annoyance. Edward was a particularly troublesome noble. He was generally unpleasant, and particularly infamous for his nights out with women of all sorts. A philanderer of the highest degree that could make Inigo look like a dedicated family man. Not to mention his family's rumored ties to organized crime. Something Maribelle was apparently looking into if the gossip was to be believed.

To make matters worse, the man seemed to view Robin as some sort of rival or something. He seemed to make it a point to talk to Robin about all of his accomplishments; he even bragged about winning a chess tournament to Robin of all people. It was as if the noble intentionally wanted to get under Robin's skin, and, unfortunately, he was very good at it. Fortunately, Robin had a good amount of self-control; otherwise Edward would probably have ended up with a bloody nose by now.

"She is quite the beauty," the noble continued, "And she will be my bride before too long."

Robin stifled a laugh, "You honestly think she'd say yes?" she had turned his passes down several times already, although it seemed that Edward required a blunter answer. Oh, how Robin wished to deliver that message.

"I think she will agree once I play the legal card."

"Come again?" Robin raised his brow.

"You see," The irritating man started smugly, "Several years ago, my family made a deal with the royal family to marry in."

Robin scoffed, "Yeah, let's see how far that story gets you."

"I assure you, it's quite true," He pulled out a piece of paper with the royal seal, "It was quite the backroom deal so it doesn't surprise me that you don't know. I doubt if the Exalt himself knows. Either way, seems I lucked out with such a beauty."

Robin looked over the document with a sinking feeling in his gut. It looked authentic, and that was certainly the royal seal. It seemed the deal had been made between his father and Chrom's. "And when do you plan to make this move?" Robin tried to hide the apprehension in his voice. He thought he did fairly well given the circumstances though his mouth was uncomfortably dry.

"Why, after I sweep her off her feet on the dance floor of course! Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare my proposal." He rolled up the parchment with a look of victory and walked away.

Proposal. Hearing the word made it seem that much more real. He had to find a way to get her out of it. He refused to let her become that man's trophy. There had to be a way out of it, and he would find it. No easy task when he had only had seconds to scan the document. Huzzah for an excellent memory.

* * *

Dinner rolled around soon enough, and he had still yet to figure out a way to solve this. Everything he thought of was a temporary solution at best. There had to be a way. Law was not his strong suit unfortunately.

"Are you okay?" Lucina asked from beside him.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?" Robin asked too quickly.

"You've barely touched your food," she made note of his nearly pristine plate of food, "You seem distracted."

Robin was usually very good at keeping his true feelings from showing if he did not want them to. Unfortunately, Lucina was one of the few who could see past his facades, and she was certainly the best at it-odd considering how bad she typically was with that sort of thing.

"I've got something on my mind."

"What is it? Can I help?" Possibly; probably. She had been taking legal lessons since the end of the fighting. Perhaps he should tell her…no, not yet. He did not want to risk her doing something rash.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass," he saw her concerned gaze, "Please don't concern yourself. Enjoy yourself; be happy."

She did not comment further, but she knew that something was bothering him. He did not like having her worry about him, but he was not sure how she would react to the news. This was technically a valid deal no matter how much it did not sit well with Robin, and she may feel duty bound to fulfil it. Especially given that if she did not, it would just pass the burden down the line. No, he had to find a way to keep her from having to make that decision.

The question was: how? There was one way to get around it. From what he read, it specifically called for the oldest unmarried son of Edward's family to marry a princess that was not the heir apparent if she was not married or engaged by age twenty-one. Lucina being roughly twenty-two years of age meant she qualified…but she was the only one. The deal was likely meant for Lissa, but that fell through when she married Lon'qu as another stipulation was that they could not be engaged or married, and this being a backroom deal meant they may not want to contest the deal openly even if it was perfectly legally binding as far as he knew. It was a loophole, but it could buy them time. Except Lucina was not even courting, let alone engaged or married.

Unless…it could work. Buy them time until they found a way out of the deal, but he would have to move quickly.

Dinner had just ended so he did not have much time. He pulled Lucina aside and started in the opposite direction of Edward as he pushed through the crowd.

"Robin, where are we going?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked as Edward was catching up.

"Of course," she replied without hesitation.

"Good, then play along," before she could ask what he meant, Robin took a knee in front of the attendees and said the words that would change their lives for better or worse.

"Lucina, would you marry me?"

 **A/N: Okay, so you may have noticed I changed the means by which Lucina would have been forced into marriage. For one, I'm not very good at political intrigue, so I went with some backroom deal.**

 **Edit: Minor change to inform that, while it was a backroom like deal, it still has the seal and is legally binding.**

 **Edit: See chapter 2 A/N.**


	2. Chapter 2

The attendees fell silent as all eyes shifted to the couple. Lucina's blush intensified as she became aware of all the eyes now trained on her. She was not sure what to think about the tactician kneeling in front of her. He had said to "play along," but why would he do this? Still, she trusted him implicitly.

"Yes, of course I will marry you," it felt odd saying those words - not necessarily bad - but it seemed that this was some sort of farce. She was confident that he had a reason for doing this that did not include being unable to hide his feelings any longer, and she felt…something about that. What was that feeling? Regardless, she put on a smile and played the part as Robin had requested.

They were greeted by a round of applause by most of the people in attendance, however, not everyone was celebrating for the "happy couple." Chrom found his way to them while wearing a warm smile, but his eyes were cold and his handshake firm.

"Congratulations," he said aloud for the masses before murmuring to Robin something along the lines of, "Care to explain?"l

Robin just shot him a "trust me" look and Chrom reluctantly agreed while eying his friend precariously. Most of the rest of the night was spent receiving the well wishes of the guests. One in particular seemed…upset with Robin. Perhaps that had something to do with all of this. In any case, thinking about it helped keep her mind off of how embarrassing all of this was.

Her mother gushing over her in tandem with her sister's teasing did not help matters. During the whole instance, Robin would only look at her when he was expected to; no more, no less. He seemed to be embarrassed himself which gave her some form of comfort; though the apprehension in both him and her father was not so reassuring.

Eventually the crowd dwindled until it was just the royal family and the tactician along with some castle staff cleaning up. Once he was sure that all the guests had left, Chrom turned to Robin with a stern expression and his arms crossed.

"Now, care to tell me why you just proposed to my daughter?"

"I must say I'm a bit curious myself," Sumia concurred with her husband with a thoughtful expression in contrast to his hard one now that the exuberance of the moment had passed.

"I can explain," Robin looked at the staff, "But maybe we should take this elsewhere."

So they went to the private dining room to resume the conversation. Once they arrived and closed the doors, Robin started to explain why he did what he did.

"I see," Chrom held his chin contemplatively, "I appreciate you looking out for my daughter, but was proposing really the best course of action?"

"It was the best I could come up with short notice."

"So, what?" Cynthia asked from her position leaning on the table, "Do you just call it off now?"

It was what Lucina expected, however, it was not the answer she received.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. We do that while the contract is still valid, and we're right back to square one. No, for now we need to keep this charade running."

"So how do we fix this?" Cynthia asked sitting on the table before being shooed down by her mother.

"Good question," Chrom thoughtfully rubbed his chin, "If it really has the royal seal, even I can't nullify it. To think my father would stoop this low. Honestly, I'm not surprised though. He would have stopped at little to continue his war with Plegia."

"We may have to call in Maribelle," Robin suggested, "She is our resident legal expert."

"Right," Chrom agreed, "The last thing we need is to have this looming over our heads forever."

"In the meantime, we'll just keep up the act and hope that we have a solution before Cynthia turns twenty-one."

"Hey! What now?"

"Don't worry," Chrom turned to her, "It won't come to that. I promise."

"Fine," She crossed her arms and huffed, "Cause I'm not marrying that creep."

"This is all well and good," Sumia interrupted their conversation, "But what about the engagement?"

"Mother?" Lucina, who had remained silent during the exchange, responded in confusion.

"Ploy or not, news of your engagement will spread like wildfire! There are certain expectations of you two."

"Hmm," Robin vocalized, "I suppose so. So…what exactly would that entail? I must admit that I'm not an expert on these matters."

"Well for starters you need to get her a ring! That is one of the most basic parts of an engagement!"

"True, I'll remedy that tomorrow."

"Perhaps you two need to be tutored on proper courting procedure."

"Mother, please–" Lucina pleaded with her mother to stop as she really did not care for any more embarrassment.

"Alright, alright," Robin stepped in before Lucina could finish, "You're free to provide pointers, but we don't need to go overboard." The glint in Sumia's eyes was not reassuring.

"Alright then," Chrom interrupted eager to end this line of conversation, "Let's turn in. It's been a busy day, and tomorrow is likely to be the same."

The others agreed and filed out of the door while Robin called for Lucina to wait.

"I just wanted to apologize for all of this," the tactician responded sheepishly.

"It's fine, Robin. You were doing what you thought was best," Lucina reassured.

"I promise you that I'll do my best to help find us a way out of this," why did he act like it was such a bad thing being engaged? It was just for show after all.

"Of course," Lucina smiled, "I trust that you will."

The two smiled at each other before wishing the other a good night; both trying to determine what the other was thinking.

 **A/N: To reiterate, just because the deal was secret, does not make it not binding, and Robin just got a portion of it. Perhaps I misused the term backroom, but it is legal. Small retcon already though, the deal called for them to be twenty-one specifically, not because it was coming of age.**

 **Also, I updated the other story, but I received word that the notifications may have been off for some people, so if you didn't see it, it's there.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, it certainly explains your uncouth behavior last night," Maribelle huffed after Robin finished explaining the situation, "Really, not so much as a ring for a princess. Have you no decorum?"

"Yes, yes," Robin rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I'll remedy that later today, but I didn't exactly have a lot of time to make preparations."

"Yes," The noble's expression softened, "I suppose given the noble intentions, I can look past the poor execution. This time."

Robin sighed realizing that was about as good as he was going to get, "So can you help or not-ow!" Robin recoiled from the parasol swatted at his head.

"Manners," Maribelle then proceeded clear her throat and adjust her dress, "I am afraid that there is little I can do without knowing the exact terms of the contract."

"So…you need the contract?"

"Yes, though a copy would suffice."

"Easier said than done. Chrom having the Exalt's personal archives searched, but I doubt it's just lying there."

"Then it would seem the only known copy is in the hands of that troglodyte."

"Well, a mutual acquaintance of ours may be able to help with that."

The noble scoffed, "Please, do not remind me. I do not wish to know any more details. If you are successful, I will help you, but do not tell me how you came by it."

"Fair enough. I'd rather not go there myself."

"I will do what I can, but this is far from an ideal situation."

"I know," Robin sighed and looked out the window, "Excuse me, but I have to go pick up the ring."

"Do make sure it is not cheap."

Robin grumbled as he left the noble.

* * *

Ylisstol was bustling with activity as people bought and sold. Among the throngs of people strolled a lone figure in a plain, unmarked brown cloak. He was currently headed for the richer part of the market in search of a very particular item, and he would rather he not cause a ruckus, hence the cloak.

He made it halfway there when a figure strolled up next to him. The man was casually walking next to him with a sucker in his mouth as was the norm, "Hello Gaius."

"Bubbles," he adjusted the stick in his mouth, "I heard you wanted to see me."

"Indeed," they stopped for a carriage to pass before moving on, "I want to know what you know about Edward O'Malley."

"O'Malley, huh?" he turned the sucker over in his mouth, "Nothing good, I assure you. The man's nigh untouchable. His family is rumored to play dirty, but none of it will lead you to them. Trust me, I've tried."

"You have?"

"Yeah," Gaius watched as a pigeon took off from the road to avoid being trampled, "Rumor had it that they had something to do with blackmailing me once. I wanted payback," He paused for a moment, "Maybe a little justice, but don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold after all."

"How close did you get?"

"Hard to say with them. As for this Edward, I would say that he is the weak link. He has a terrible history with women. His family protects him though. They sweep things under the rug whether through bribes, blackmail, or even more…direct methods. They are not to be trifled with. What's with the sudden interest in our resident dirty nobles anyway?"

"I want you to keep an eye on him."

The former thief raised his brow, "Why?"

"He's got something: a contract. For now, we've seemingly tied his hands, but we're playing at a disadvantage since we don't know exactly what it says. I want to know if he's planning on making any moves."

Robin handed her an envelope, "Of course, you'll be compensated."

"Wow," Gaius took the envelope, "Do I want to know what this contract is about?"

"It would have forced Lucina into marrying him."

"No wonder," Gaius commented offhand, "Wait, so how did you stop him?"

"I-uh…may have…proposed to her."

"You what?" Gaius looked at the tactician in shock, "And Blue didn't kill you on the spot?"

"No, he played it well, but I could tell that he was not happy. After I explained the situation he was more understanding. As it stands we are to keep up appearances until we find a way to nullify Edward's contract."

"That may take a while."

"I'm well aware."

Gaius smiled, "I guess that explains why you're in such a ritzy part of town. You know, I'm pretty good at spotting a good gem if you need some assistance; free of charge!"

The offer was tempting as he had little idea what he was doing, "I suppose a little help wouldn't hurt."

"Remind me never to let you in a jewelry store again," Robin muttered as he and the thief walked home.

"What? You got a good rock didn't you?"

"Yes, after the fifth store. It's almost dark," Robin referenced the now setting sun.

"They were overcharging!"

"Maybe, but did you really have to try and steal that necklace?"

"I was demonstrating the flaws in his security. Leaving that out in the open like that is just asking to get robbed."

"Sure," Robin rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, I've been on the up and up. Besides, you should be more than happy to search far and wide for the perfect ring for your _fiancée_."

"You're not going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Nope," He stuck another sugary treat into his mouth.

Robin sighed knowing that this was just the tip of the iceberg. Once the other Shepherds learned of this... "Whatever, I need to get back."

"Yeah, don't want the missus to think you're stepping out on her," Gaius smirked as he parted ways with the exasperated tactician.

"And it's just getting started," Robin groaned to himself as he made his way to the castle gates.

* * *

Robin finished munching on his cold dinner roll as he walked throughout the castle. Turns out that he had missed dinner as well, and his raid on the kitchen only yielded meager results. Robin was ready to get this day over with, but he still had one more task to finish.

To that end, he had been asking the maids if they had seen a particular princess. He noticed that he had received varying responses. Some of the maids giggled as they directed him while others seemed almost…resentful when he asked about Lucina which he found odd considering that they had never acted that way before; in fact, several of them were quite nice to him, but he decided that that was a matter for another time.

He finally caught her just as she was about to retire to her room for the night.

"Lucina!" he ran up to her eager to stop her before she entered her room; he was not eager for that kind of scandal.

"Robin," she breathed. Her apparent lack of breath made Robin give her a once over. She was wearing a plain and simple training outfit-her war clothes had not been seen since he had returned home and he had no idea what she had done with them or Falchion-and she looked exhausted with her hair weighed down with sweat; no doubt from training of some sort.

So that was where she had been all day. They had not spoken since the night before, and Robin was more than willing to give her some space. To say that things were awkward might have been an understatement which made what he was about to do all the harder.

"Uh, I got you this," the tactician pulled out a simple golden ring with a singular-although, expensive-diamond. Chrom had offered to pay for it given the circumstances, but Robin declined the offer, "Since we have to look the part and whatnot," Robin quickly tacked on.

"It's lovely," Lucina tried a smile, but it was obvious that they were both uncomfortable.

"Lucina, I understand if you feel awkward, but I-I don't want us to be so distant. You're my friend, and I don't want that to change just because we're in an awkward situation. I value your friendship far too much for that."

"As do I, and I'm sorry if I've seemed cold. It's just so much to take in."

"I know, and there's no need to apologize. I understand that I've put you in an uncomfortable position, but I just hope that our friendship will survive this."

"It will," Lucina smiled, "I too value it far too much to let this destroy it."

"That means a lot," He smiled back before remembering why he had come, "Oh! The ring! Here," he handed the ring to her, "Try it on."

It was a little loose, but it still fit, "It is beautiful."

"Well, feel free to keep it once this is all over. Think of it as an apology."

"You shouldn't apologize," she glanced at the ring again, "And you should keep it. Give it to the woman you truly love."

Robin smiled, "I don't think it's proper to give a used engagement ring. No, it's yours. A gift from me."

"…Thank you."

Another awkward silence ensued before Robin excused himself and let her get ready for bed. He was glad that they seemed to have settled some of their issues. He would have hated if this situation cost him their friendship. It meant a lot to him; more than any of his other relationships-quite possibly all of them combined-if he were completely honest with himself.

He thought back to how she said that he should give the ring to the woman he truly loved, and he thought of that night on the hill when he gave her those flowers. How that he almost told her that night, but he did not. He had not brought her flowers since.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a sunny day-slightly chilly, but overall a marvelous day nonetheless. As such, Sumia had decided to have their lunch in the garden. Since Cynthia-and later Lucina-decided on staying in Ylisstol, Sumia had insisted on getting together at least once a week to spend some time with her daughters. Occasionally they would have a guest, but it almost always consisted of her, Lucina, and Cynthia. However, today they were also joined by Cordelia, and, of course, Lucina's engagement was _the_ topic of discussion much to the princess' dismay.

"Oh my," the redhead uttered as Sumia shared the news before flashing the princess a kind smile, "That's so romantic!"

"W-we're not actually getting married," Lucina defended with her face already turning crimson, "He did it to buy time, and to protect me."

"I'm sure he did," The captain retorted slyly before taking a sip of her tea, "But it's still sweet."

"It certainly is," Sumia smiled furthering her daughter's embarrassment.

"It is an arrangement of convenience," Lucina defended looking away from the others in a futile attempt to hide her blush, "Nothing more."

"I don't know," her sister teased, "What if he orchestrated this whole thing just so he could propose?"

"I doubt he would go that far," Cordelia defended the absent man before turning her attention back to Lucina, "But while he may have done it to protect you, he may have feelings for you yet."

"D-don't be preposterous," Lucina thought to that night on the hill where she dared to hope for such a thing.

"Ah, come on, Lucy!" Cynthia responded with her usual enthusiasm, "Don't tell me that you don't secretly wish it to be true!"

"He is quite the catch," Cordelia mused, "Several of the women in the Shepherds considered pursuing him at one point or another."

"As a matter of fact," her mother added, "I'm pretty sure that half the girls in the castle have a thing for him."

"You may have to watch your back for some jealous would be lovers!" Cynthia joked while Lucina just wanted to escape.

Sumia, picking up on her daughter's discomfort, finally decided to end the teasing, "That's enough Cynthia. I think we've tortured her enough for now."

"Fine," Cynthia crossed her arms with a pout.

"In all seriousness," Cordelia spoke, "What are your plans?"

"Well," Lucina calmed herself down, "Until the threat is eliminated, we are going to have to keep up appearances I suppose. Though I'm not terribly certain how to go about that."

"We can go over that later," Sumia chimed in, "For now, let's talk about something else."

Lucina did not participate much in the rest of the lunch. Her mind was dwelling on how they teased that Robin might actually like her. She had considered the possibility before; it was before the peace had been won. They were growing closer and she actually thought that he might want to be more than the close friends that they had become.

However, she finally gave up hope after he did not seem to have said feelings. There was one time in particular that she felt that he might have been about to tell her – he had even brought her flowers, but he just cited cheering her up as his motivation. That was the turning point: he was a dear friend, and that was apparently all he wanted to be.

She kept up those thoughts as she wandered about the castle, not paying attention to where she was going. It was not until someone called out to her that she finally broke her reverie.

"There you are!" Robin ran up to her, "I've been looking all over for you."

"You have?"

"Yeah, apparently Sumia wants to talk about something with us. She said she told you, but you never showed up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I got distracted."

"It happens to the best of us," the tactician smiled as he led her to their destination.

"You look nice. Today was your lunch with Sumia, right?"

She looked down at her simple attire. A simple blouse and a skirt-she actually liked dresses and skirts; they were impractical in the future so she never got to wear them though. It was certainly nothing extravagant though. Was he flattering her? The words of her sister and Cordelia rung through her mind unbidden.

"Yes, Cordelia joined us today."

"That's good. Do you have any idea what this is about?"

"No, I was not very attentive during that part of the lunch."

"That boring, huh?"

"No, I was just…distracted." Lucina did not volunteer why.

"What do you talk about at those lunches anyway? Or is that confidential?"

"Different things," her mind instantly turned to what they discussed earlier as she attempted to hide her blush.

"Fascinating," Robin replied dryly before smiling.

Soon enough they arrived at their destination to find out what exactly Sumia wanted to discuss.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon entering the royal study, the "happy couple" was greeted by the royal couple. Chrom sat at his desk looking preoccupied while Sumia stood next to him. Once the Exalt took notice of the two he gestured for them to take a seat which did not exactly put Robin at ease.

"So," Robin started off, "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"It has come to my attention that, since it does not appear that this situation will resolve itself anytime soon, you two need to publicly announce your engagement."

Robin did not have to look at Lucina to know that she was not thrilled about that, "Why?"

"Apparently," he diverted his gaze to his wife, "The marriage of _any_ royal is a bid deal, not just the heir apparent."

"Rumors are already starting to circulate," Sumia interjected, "People will find out one way or another, and it is tradition to publicly announce these things."

"Tradition," Lucina picked up, "So we don't _have_ to do it?"

"Well," Chrom replied, "No, I don't suppose so."

"No," Robin responded, "We don't need to give anyone any reason to doubt that we are in love. We have to maintain cover. If Edward starts to suspect something, he may invoke the contract and call our bluff. Having public opinion on our side could help too. We _do_ have the public on our side, right?"

"Oh yes!" Sumia smiled and practically swooned, "You're both heroes! To a lot of people it's almost like a children's story."

"Except dreadfully more complicated," Robin mused, "Still, that should work to our favor." He turned to the princess, "I won't make you do it if you don't want to though."

She breathed deep, "If you think it is best, then I will do it."

"Alright," the tactician turned back to the royal couple, "So what exactly do we have to do?"

"Chrom will do the talking," Sumia answered, "A quick little speech and then he'll introduce you. You two just have to walk out, smile, and wave."

"I think we can manage that," Robin looked to the silent princess and she gave a nod, "So when are we doing this?"

"The sooner the better."

"Well," Chrom spoke up, "I'll send out the word. I suppose I should work on my speech now," he never particularly enjoyed public addresses. Robin could imagine that this was one he was looking forward to even less.

"We'll leave you two to it then," Robin took this opportunity to get himself and Lucina out of there. Once out, the two just walked. No words were exchanged, and they honestly were not sure where they were going.

Something about a public announcement made it all feel so much more real. They would be expected to go to public functions as a couple for the foreseeable future. They would be on display for all to see. He could only guess how Lucina felt about being suddenly dragged into everyone's attention, but he did it to protect her. That's not to say, however, that he had no personal reasons for doing it.

The thought of her marrying that man disturbed him greatly, but it was not just him. He wanted her to be happy, but the thought of her with any other man was just not a pleasant thought for him. Still, whenever she found her love, he would simply have to step aside. He did not want to be a roadblock to the happiness she desperately deserved.

* * *

As it turned out, they were able to prepare for the announcement by the next day. Robin and Lucina waited while Chrom gave his - likely short - speech.

"Nervous?" Robin asked Lucina as he tempered his own nerves while waiting just out of view.

"Yes," she answered nervously from her chair, "It's just, having so much attention placed on my personal life is–"

"Disconcerting?"

"I was used to having people look to me almost constantly in the future, but this feels different. Much more personal. How do you stay so calm all of the time?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" he sat down in the chair next to her. She nodded her approval, "I'm good at hiding it."

"What?"

"It's true," he flashed her a smile, "Back during the war, I would worry all the time. I was concerned for everyone's safety and the war effort in general. There were times I just wasn't sure what to do, but the army wants their tactician to be confident and sure. So I swallowed my fears and put on a strong face. I guess I'm just good at it. It's only natural to get nervous; just don't let it control you. Does that help?"

"Yes," she smiled in relief, "It does, thank you."

It was not long until the doors opened, and Frederick ushered them outside. Lucina still seemed a bit nervous, but so was Robin. He took her right hand in his left before walking out. It certainly did not hurt appearances, but maybe - just maybe - it would provide Lucina with some small portion of comfort. She flashed him a reassuring smile and with one last breath they walked onto the balcony.

Sumia was right; all they had to do was smile and wave. The people seemed excited for the "couple." Robin tried not to focus on any of that though. He just kept his mind on his hand as he waved and on keeping his smile looking natural. He was almost positive that Lucina was blushing, and when he glanced at her his theory was confirmed. She was in a semi-formal wear meaning she was wearing a simple yet eloquent dress while he wore his grandmaster garb again. Honestly, he thought she looked great sans the anxiety on her face, and in that moment he thought that whoever did end up marrying her was a lucky man indeed.

 **A/N: So, for any Amiibo collectors out there, would any of you be interested in an Amiibo board game? I think it'd be cool and I've even done some thinking on it, but I'm far from an expert on these kinds of things.**


	6. Chapter 6

Days had passed after the announcement and Robin had yet to find a way out. Lucina did not blame him though; she knew that he had been spending hours in the library searching through laws no matter how obscure despite law not being his strong suit. Once again, she admired his dedication.

Still, she did not like how hard he was working himself on her account. So when he missed lunch-again-she decided to take him some leftovers. On her way her eye drifted to the ring on her finger. That ring had almost a surreal quality to it. For so long the prospect of getting married had seemed such a far off fantasy, but now she was engaged, and to Robin of all people. However, this was not how she wanted her dreams to come true.

Her engagement was political, not romantic. Robin proposed to keep her from being stuck with an utterly unpleasant man, and she was grateful. However, she still wanted more. The thought of marrying the tactician was not altogether a bad one, but she did not want it if it was fake. She may not have known a lot about relationships; she might have even been a little naïve, but she knew that it should go both ways.

She found Robin surrounded by books at a table in the library. He was so focused on what he was doing that he did not seem to notice her presence.

"I brought you lunch," he finally looked up in semi-surprise.

"Oh! Is it lunch already? Thank you," he took the small tray of food.

"Mind if I join you for a bit?"

"Oh, right, uh…" he cleared a place out across from him, "Please, sit."

She sat across from the tactician as he picked up the sandwich, "So have you made any progress?"

The man swallowed, "Not much I'm afraid. I've looked over every contract law I could find, but without the exact terms, it seems we can't get out through traditional legal means. Unfortunately, my research into the seal just backs up what Chrom said. It serves as a means of instilling faith that a royal won't just back out of something. We can't use royal authority for this either."

Robin sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I've also been unable to find a copy in the archives. Not too surprising. Chrom's been looking through his father's personal effects, but he hasn't found it either."

"Perhaps we don't have a copy."

"Seems unlikely that both parties wouldn't have a copy, but we may have to face the possibility that it was lost. Or perhaps the former Exalt did not want any proof."

"I see," Lucina saw her ring glimmer in the corner of her eye and was reminded of earlier thoughts, "Robin, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure," he answered as he took a sip of his water.

"Have you ever thought about getting married? For real."

"What?" He set his glass down.

"I was just curious, if you don't want to answer that's okay."

"...I haven't even courted before, so marriage seems a little premature. However, I would be lying if I said it never crossed my mind."

"Have you ever been in love?" she refused to look him in the eye as she asked afraid that he might see right through her.

He did not answer for several moments, "Yes."

"Really?" she finally looked at him to see him looking melancholy - almost sad.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it. The tale does not have a happy ending."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any unpleasant memories."

"It's quite alright. You didn't know."

"I suppose I should let you get back to work now. Sorry if I was a bother."

The tactician smiled, "Nonsense, I appreciate the diversion. Lurking through all these musty volumes does get tiresome."

"You really should take better care of yourself."

"I'll be fine. It's just reading for the most part."

"What time did you go to bed last night?" Lucina knew he stayed up much too late; it was his nature.

"I-I, uh, around…midnight."

"And what about food? When would you have eaten had I not brought something by?"

"Er…" he grimaced, "Okay, so maybe I could stand to keep track of time a bit better."

Lucina sighed, "Just promise me you'll take better care of yourself, and that you'll be at dinner on time."

"Fine, I'll take better care of myself. I promise."

"Good," Lucina smiled triumphantly.

"This seems awfully familiar…" Robin thought back to a similar incident with a fond smile.

"I suppose it is a bit like you did when you insisted that I take better care of myself."

"How the tables have turned…" the strategist mused.

"Indeed, you looked out for my health; it is only fitting that I do the same. Especially since you are doing this on my account. It's what friends do, right?"

"Yeah," Robin's tone seemed a little melancholier and his smile looked a bit less happy, but he quickly covered it up, "Well, I will see you at dinner."

"You had better. If you don't come then I'll just have to come find you myself," she quite possibly would have too.

"Right, right," Robin chuckled as he went back to work, "See you then."

"Goodbye," Lucina left the man to his work, but her thoughts soon became plagued by his answer to her question. Who was the woman who had managed to gain his affections? And why was it such an unpleasant story? As she walked down the hall, she wondered if only she could have been so lucky to have earned his affection.

 **A/N: Team Morgan, what happened? It's like we just gave up! Oh well, to mourning. At least the new banner is so unappealing to me I may yet get a decent amount of Bowcina's next month.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So you think there's anything here?"

"It's our best bet," Robin sighed as he looked over the mounds of boxes. Robin then gestured forward, "After you."

"I have other things to get to."

Robin and Chrom were looking over Chrom's father's personal effects. It would take some effort to look through it all, but it was their best bet considering Robin had hit a wall in his research.

"And you think I don't? We can't have just anyone look through this, so unless you want me to start calling me dad, you're going to need to help."

Chrom relented with a groan, "Please don't. I appreciate all you've done, but that would just be really awkward." He continued as he opened a box, "I just hope that we can get this settled before you have to marry. I mean, it's pretty hard to imagine you two together, not to mention unnerving," he shuddered and did not notice Robin's apprehension as he cleared his throat.

Chrom never knew how Robin felt about Lucina. The man was one of Robin's best friends, and that was one of the reasons why Robin never told him. To be fair, he never told anyone though, and Chrom was definitely not going to figure it out on his own. Honestly, Robin was afraid of how he would react. The man was notoriously protective of his family. One time a village boy was caught flirting with Lucina and Chrom nearly scared the poor boy half to death with his unspoken threats. Not that Robin was terribly sorry to see him shooed away.

"So," Chrom moved on to another box, "What about once all this is over? You've been single for quite a while after all."

"Er," Robin got a little uncomfortable, "Well, I had a bad experience once. Haven't quite gotten over that."

"You really shouldn't get so bogged down. Move on!"

Robin awkwardly cleared his throat and noticed the time, "You know, I think it's time for me to go. I have something I was needing to pick up."

"Wait a second," Chrom looked at him incredulously, "You're bailing after just coercing me to stay?"

"Pretty much," Robin closed the door, and went to prepare. He dressed unassumingly with a plain shirt, pants, boots, and cloak. He eyed his sword for a moment before deciding against it; he did not want to look like he was seeking a fight as he would be going through a less than friendly part of town. He did, however, take a tome with him since most people would just think it was another book. He was prepped, ready, and on his way out when he ran into Lucina.

"Robin, are you going somewhere?"

"Um," he looked around at all of the castle staff around, "Yeah, I'm heading out for a bit. I'll be back shortly," he started to walk away again when Lucina followed after him.

"Do you need any help?"

"Uh, no, thank you. I'll be fine."

"Oh, well, see you later then."

"See you."

That could have gone better, but he did not want to ruin the surprise. After all, he needed to play the part.

* * *

Robin had been to the western district once before during the peace period. The Plegians did not bother much with it during their brief occupation as Robin found during his damage assessment. The people there were either stuck there with no place to go, or they chose to stay because they thrived there in those conditions.

It was enough to make even a seasoned war veteran like Robin feel a bit on edge. It was as if someone was always watching from some dark alley waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Unfortunately, going around would have taken a long time.

Robin was well on his way when a burly man with two goons at his back got in his way.

"What do we have here?" Robin did not answer and kept moving until the man repositioned himself back in front of the tactician, "You deaf? I ain't a patient man," he cracked his knuckles in an attempt to look tough, but Robin was not impressed and walked passed them.

"Hey!" he reached forward and grabbed Robin's hood and pulled it down while turning the man to face him. Once they got a look at him one of them spoke up, "Hey, I know him, he's that tactician." It appeared that his reputation proceeded him.

"They might pay well to get him back," the one who recognized him offered.

"I think we should just gut him right here," the other one offered, "He's a Plegian after all, and his people sure liked gutting us."

"Are you crazy?" the leader replied, "The last thing we need is to have the royals breathing down our necks for killing their pet tactician. No, I say we hold him for ransom," And he seemed so close to making a good decision.

Robin sighed as he went for his tome, but before he could bring it out the leader stopped in his tracks as he looked down at the expanding stain in his shirt surrounding the blade. The underlings looked back in a panic before they were taken out simultaneously by two more assassins.

Robin moved back quickly now much more concerned for his safety. He eyed the cloaked figures carefully. Other than the anonymity that their garb provided, it also showed an all too familiar symbol: the Grimleal.

The tactician wasted no time in firing a spell at the head assassin, but he moved too quickly. Robin was at a serious maneuvering disadvantage with his tome compared to their agile blades. At least the area had cleared out quickly after the assassins drew blood.

However, Robin was no stranger to peril and kept his cool as he charged his spell while the three circled him like predators to their prey. Predicting a strike from behind, Robin quickly turned and fired the bolt at one of the assassins mid attack. He quickly evaded as another blade swept by where he had been standing just moments before and he responded with yet another bolt leaving him with one more target.

Unfortunately, the last assassin caught him off guard and managed to get Robin off balance. The assassin went for a stab, but Robin held up his tome in defense just in time to stop the blade. The assassin pulled his blade back with the tome stuck on the end before shaking it off. Robin reached into his coat and pulled out a small dagger that he kept for emergencies and held a defensive stance.

Robin managed a few impressive blocks, but in the end his dagger was no match for the much longer weapon. The tactician staggered as he dropped his weapon. He did not look down; he did not have to. He could feel the blood covering his hands as he held it. He backed up until he hit a wall and slowly slid down it as the assassin slowly approached. The last thing Robin saw before his sight started fail him was the assassin standing triumphantly above him with his weapon at the ready.

 **A/N: Had to rework this chapter a decent amount; mostly at the beginning.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lucina hurried through the castle corridors. She had just received word that Robin had been hurt. No specifics were provided, and that made her worry even more. Was he okay? What happened? Who did it? These questions kept spiraling through her mind as she closed in on the infirmary.

Lucina barged into the infirmary to find the tactician alone in the room save for the lone nurse on duty.

"What happened?" she demanded as she approached a bed-ridden Robin.

"I'll, uh, give you some space," a nurse quickly excused herself and quickly left the room.

"Lucina," Robin tried to placate the princess, "Relax. I'm fine now."

"But how did you get hurt?" Lucina did not like how easily he brushed this off. He had been seriously wounded and he was so nonchalant!

"…I was ambushed by a group of assassins. I fought two of them off before the last one managed to get in a good blow. Luckily Gaius was close enough to find me before the assassin could finish his job. Guess keeping an eye on interesting things meant odd groups of assassins."

"Assassins!" Lucina uttered in horror, "Why? Who would want to have you killed?"

Robin chuckled darkly, "More than you might imagine. I _was_ the chief tactician during at least two military conflicts. Plus," he grabbed something from the table beside the bed, "They may be holding a particularly strong grudge."

Lucina examined the object: a dagger. It was fairly ornate, but the design looked like, "The Grimleal."

"Yeah," Robin took the dagger back, "Gaius picked that up. The assassin got away though, but not unscathed."

"You mean that someone who wants you dead is roaming the streets? We have to do something!"

"Calm down, we have people looking into it."

She took a breath, "I'm sorry, but I don't like the idea of you getting hurt…or worse."

"Well, neither do I, but it's just something I have to deal with. I've made enemies. There are people who just don't like me."

"I know, it's just…I care about you. You're very dear to me, and I don't want to lose you," Lucina responded shyly.

"Hey, it'll be fine. I survived two wars and the Shepherds; I'll make it through. Besides, I have you to help me; how could I be any better off?"

"You flatter me," Lucina blushed, "I just wish I could help you. I'm not very good with all of these legal issues."

"That's fine. You never got a chance to learn about all of this. I'll figure something out. You have my word."

"So…when do you get to leave?"

"I should be out by dinner."

"Oh, well then I'll let you get some rest. I'll see you then."

"Sounds nice."

* * *

Lucina was en route to the dining room for the evening meal. After having time to cool down, she was afraid that she may have overreacted earlier. She just got so worried after hearing that he had been hurt. She remembered the anxiety of going into battle after discovering her feelings toward the man. The fear that he would not make it through, but at least then she could stay with him and protect him.

It really showed how she had been feeling as of late: useless. Most of her life had been spent fighting; she really did not know the first thing about the finer points of the law. At least on the battlefield she was capable of helping, but in this situation there really was not much she could do; she was out of her element, and she hated it.

When she arrived at the dining room door, she took a breath and collected her thoughts. The last thing she wanted to do was to worry her family and Robin. If nothing else, she did not want to add to their burdens. So she did her best to hide her displeasure and opened the door.

She took her place beside her sister – Lucy as she had been nicknamed - and waited on the final person to attend. Robin strolled in not long after she had taken her seat and sat beside her.

"There's the man of the hour!" Chrom greeted jovially.

"How are you feeling?" Sumia asked gently.

"A little sore, but I'm fine all things considered."

"Wow, you got stabbed, but you brush it off like it was nothing!" Cynthia admired.

"I wouldn't say it was nothing, but we do have some of the best healers around."

"That's true," Chrom agreed, "But I'm sure that the doctor still told you to take it easy."

"She 'suggested' that I take it easy, yes."

"And I'm sure that you'll promptly ignore her expert opinion," Chrom countered as he lifted his glass.

"There is always work to be done," Robin rebutted.

"You really should take the doctor's advice," Lucina scolded the man, "You did promise to take better care of yourself."

"I…did promise that didn't I? But what about my work?"

"We'll manage," Chrom replied as he took a bite of his roll.

"Fine," Robin relented with a sigh, "I'll ease off for the next few days."

"Cheer up, you're getting free time off."

"Yeah!" Cynthia chimed in, "More time for you and Lucy to spend fawning over each other!"

Both Robin and Lucina went red at her comment which was only compounded when little Lucy asked what her big sis meant. Chrom was clearly left uncomfortable with what was happening while Sumia held back a giggle at the scene.


	9. Chapter 9

"You want me to what?"

"It's just for a week. Maybe two."

Chrom had called Robin into his office earlier that morning, and the tactician had honestly not predicted this request.

"Look," he replied almost desperately, "I know the timing could be better, but I promised that I'd take Sumia on a trip after Cindy was old enough. If we don't go in the next few weeks, then the roads will be too rough by the time we get back."

"But don't you have staff for this kind of thing?"

"Yes, but Sumia is insistent that the girls stay under the care of friends and family, and who better than their honorary uncle?"

"I should have known that there were strings attached to that title," Robin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You realize I have no experience in these things, right?"

"The entirety of the castle staff will be at your disposal," Chrom reassured with a smile.

"Fine," Robin relented knowing that Chrom would not give this up.

"If it makes you feel any better," Chrom gave the tactician a friendly pat on the back, "I'll promise to keep your kids one day."

"Lot of good that will do," Robin shot his friend an unamused glance.

"What? You don't want kids?"

"It's not a matter of want. Getting married would be an integral step."

"Ah, surely you of all people can find a woman worth marrying. You'll be proposing before you know it. You already have some experience apparently," Chrom finished dryly.

"So when do I start my sentence?" Robin changed the subject.

"We leave tomorrow."

"One day to put together a battle plan, eh?"

"Robin, my children are not enemy combatants."

* * *

The next morning Robin, Lucina, Cynthia, Lucy, and Cindy had gathered to wish the royal couple a pleasant trip. Well, Cindy really just made some weird noises as she drooled onto Robin's coat, but she was present at least.

"Remember, Linda," her nursemaid, "Knows everything about her schedule, so if you have any questions, just ask her." Sumia gave her daughters one more loving look over before joining her husband on the royal carriage.

Lucy hugged them goodbye as she promised to be good for "uncle" Robin. Cindy watched with that infantile curiosity as her parents waved one last goodbye while their carriage began to move away. While the child was typically very attached to her mother - Chrom was one of the few who could satiate her while her mother was away - she seemed fairly content in the tactician's arms to the surprise of the royals.

Still, almost as soon as the royal carriage was out of sight Cynthia snatched the child out of Robin's arms and ran off to play with the adorable "hero in training." That left Robin, Lucina, and Lucy.

"Well," Lucina looked away from where her sister had run off to, "I am supposed to train some recruits today. I'll see you later." With that, Lucina left the group.

So Robin was left alone awkwardly staring at the toddler. It was not long before she was dragging him away to the courtyard so that they could play though. Of the games she liked to play, hide and seek was one of her favorites. The tactician, of course, could have found her with ease most of the time, but he let her believe that she was successfully eluding her…most of the time. He did occasionally play for real; it did keep her on her toes.

"Where could the princess have gone?" Robin wondered aloud as he walked around a bush with a pair of little feet poking out from the bottom.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh," the strategist looked up from his prowling around the bush to see Lucina looked at him quizzically, "Oh, Lucy and I were just playing hide and seek."

As if on cue, the child jumped out of the bush, "Big sis!" she hugged her sister, "Me and Robin have been playing hide and seek!"

"I see that," she pulled a twig out of the girl's hair, "We really should get you cleaned up for dinner."

"No! I want to stay and play with uncle Robin!" she latched onto the tactician's leg.

Lucina sent Robin an exasperated look.

"Lucy," Robin began in a soft voice, "You should go with your sister." Lucy shook her head adamantly, "I'll see you at dinner, but you need to get cleaned up first. Please, for me?"

The young princess gave it some thought before finally releasing the adult's leg and walking away with her sister. Robin sighed as he watched them go. Spending a day with that child was as exhausting as his normal job; maybe even more so.

Still, he did enjoy himself. It made him wonder what it would be like to have a family of his own with his own children to raise. He did not foresee that happening anytime soon, but he could dream.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucina held the young girl still as she squirmed under the brush. After her day playing with Robin, her hair was a mess. Lucina had determined to make sure that Lucy was cared for while her parents were gone, and that included her hair.

Lucina was actually quite caring towards the young girl. Lucy was not her - Lucina knew that - but Lucina still wanted to make sure that Lucy had what she never did. So she helped out with her when the opportunity arose, at least, after Robin convinced her to stay.

"Big sis?" Lucy flinched from her position under that dreadful brush. Lucina was more often than not "big sis" to the small human.

"Yes?" she responded as she removed some dirt from her hair.

"Where did you get that ring?"

Lucina looked down at her engagement ring, "It was a gift," she did not lose a beat with her brushing, or, at least, she tried.

"Who from? It looks pretty," Lucy voiced her admiration of the ring.

"Robin," Lucina answered plainly in hopes that she would not pursue this any further.

"Why?" Lucy continued with that curiosity that children are infamous for.

Lucina hesitated not knowing if she should tell her, "It is an engagement ring."

"What's an engenmet ring?" she struggled with the pronunciation, but the question was still understood.

"It is used to symbolize that someone is engaged."

"What does that mean?" Lucy kept up the questioning.

She was certainly full of questions, fortunately she was finished with her hair, "Looks like you're all ready." Lucina put her down and stood up, "Shall we go to dinner?"

"But, sis!" Lucy tugged on Lucina's skirt, "What does it mean?"

Lucina forced a smile, "Maybe when you're older. Now, come along."

"Awwww," she pouted refusing to move.

"Do you do not want to see uncle Robin? Imagine how bad that will make him feel. What if he doesn't like you anymore?"

The thought of Robin not liking her was terrifying to the young child who held him in such high esteem, and, as such, it was very effective at getting her to do something. She was suddenly all smiles as she became rather eager to go.

"Come on, sis!" she pulled her sister's arm as they journeyed down the castle corridor, "We'll be late!"

"Calm down," Lucina smiled, "We will be there in time."

Lucy did not seem convinced as she anxiously tried to speed her sister up. However, much to Lucy's disappointment, Robin had yet to arrive when they got there. Lucina was not surprised; they were actually early.

Lucina did not have to keep the younger princess entertained for long though, as the others soon filed in, and they took their places at the table. As they ate, Lucy decided that she was not content with the current seating arrangement.

"I want to sit next to uncle Robin!" she declared.

"What?" She had not requested that in some time, but perhaps her parents' absence was emboldening her.

"Can I?" she pleaded, "Please!"

"How would your big sis feel if you abandoned her like that?" Robin responded.

Lucy seemed to think for a minute before resuming her argument with renewed vigor, "I know! I can sit between you!"

"Hmm," Robin pretended to think about it, "I suppose that could work; as long as your sister has no objections," he looked to the elder princess.

"I suppose," Lucina then traded places with the younger girl. As soon as Lucy sat down she greeted the tactician happily which he returned in kind. Lucina had never quite appreciated how good he was at handling Lucy before. She knew that he treated her well, but he seemed to just have a gift with both of her younger sisters. Maybe it was just his strategist's mind at work in his civilian life. In any case, Lucy adored him, and she was almost positive that Cindy would as well.

* * *

As Lucy went on about her day in that extravagant yet simple way that children have, Lucina's mind drifted to thoughts of family. She was grateful to have what she had now, and she was glad that Robin had convinced her to stay. However, sometimes she did consider what it would be like to have a family of her own. With the world saved, she found that she had much more time to consider those things and that it was actually possible now.

Possible, yes, but was it probable? The thought of family life seemed like such a far off fantasy. Her parents died when she was young, and while she had her mother longer than her father, she still doubted her ability to be a mother.

Plus there was the whole problem of getting married. Yes, there were men at court who would have loved to marry her - her current predicament spoke to that - but she wanted more than that. Those men did not care for her - she barely knew any of them - they simply wanted a closer spot to the throne. She may not have known much about the court, but she knew that much.

No, she wanted something genuine like her parents have. Besides, her heart belonged to another man already. He did not know and he probably did not feel the same, but she could not help it. As painful as it might be at times, she cared for him deeply.

However, she was still very fortunate. She had loving parents, wonderful if not quirky sisters, and a friend that meant the world to her. Yes, life could have been worse; it had been worse.

"Sis, are you listening?" Lucy inquired while staring her older sister down with her hands on her hips and puffed out cheeks.

"Hmm? Sorry, I was distracted. You were saying?" So Lucy continued her tale and Lucina's gaze caught Robin's as he listened to Lucy recap their games of hide and seek acting like a true uncle, or maybe even a father. Lucina smiled gently at the scene.

 **A/N: A break of my alternating schedule largely because I didn't give myself a means to proof the other chapter at college. So, enjoy this instead.**


	11. Chapter 11

Robin's reading was interrupted by a yawn. He looked outside his window and wondered how long he had been up. On nights with a full moon his window often provided a good amount of light so long as it was not overcast. Usually it was enough to read by if he sat by the window, and tonight was one of those nights. Still, despite the good reading conditions, he probably needed to go to sleep.

As he put the book on his nightstand he noticed something reflecting the moonlight. The dagger. He was not entirely sure why, but something seemed wrong about it. He picked it up and examined it. It was not just the eerie feeling that it was likely meant to end him - several weapons had been aimed at him in his life - no, something about the weapon itself seemed…off; he just did not know what.

He put the dagger in a drawer and prepared for bed deciding that those thoughts were better suited for a fresh mind. Just as he was about to get in his bed he heard a knock at the door…in the middle of the night. That was strange. He doubted that assassins would bother with knocking, but he could not help looking over at his sword leaning against the bookshelf.

His thoughts of self-preservation were interrupted, however, when a familiar voice came through the door, "Uncle Robin?" it was Lucy. She sounded…scared.

Robin quickly opened the door and was greeted by the princess and a guard standing at attention, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, sir," the guard apologized, "But she insisted."

"It's quite alright," he reassured before diverting his attention the princess before him. She stared at the ground as she clutched a stuffed animal - a rabbit it would seem. "What's the matter?" Robin took a knee.

"I had a bad dream…"

"I see," Robin answered gently, "Do want to talk about it?" She shook her head vehemently. "So what do you want?"

"I-I don't know," She replied weakly, "When I go to mommy and daddy they let me stay with them."

"Hmm, alright, I should be able to put something together," he stood aside and let her come in before addressing the guard again, "You are now stationed here until she decides to go back to her room, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" he saluted and assumed position next to his door.

"Good, and relax, I'm not Frederick."

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," he saluted again. Robin sighed; he just could not be a simple person around the castle any more. In any case he went to his closet and started pulling out spare pillows and blankets to make a small cot for Lucy. He also made sure to put his sword on top of the bookshelf and out of reach; same for the dagger which he had grabbed on the way in.

"All finished," he turned around to find that Lucy had already made herself at home in his own bed eliciting a sigh. "Guess I'll stay on the cot," he laid down on the cot and closed his eyes to get some sleep, but Lucy would have none of that.

"Uncle Robin?"

"Yes?" He replied without opening his eyes.

"Do you ever have bad dreams?"

"…Yes"

"What do you do when you have them?"

"I have to remember that it's not real."

"But…it's still scary."

"Yes…it is, but we can't let that stop us. No matter how scary they are, you're stronger; remember that. It also helps to think about happy things."

"Okay," she stayed silent for several more seconds, "Uncle Robin?"

"Yes?" he tried to hide the tiredness in his voice.

"What does it mean to be enganged?"

Robin propped himself up and looked at her strangely, "You mean 'engaged?'" She nodded to the affirmative, "Why would you want to know about that?"

"Big sis said that her ring meant that she was engageded."

"…I see," he looked at her intently unsure if he should tell her or not, but he realized that he probably would not be getting much sleep if he did not answer her, "It is a promise between a man and woman that they will get married."

She mulled over what he had told her, "So you and big sis are getting married?"

"…It would appear that way."

She was oddly silent for a while longer and Robin laid back down in hopes of getting to sleep, "Uncle Robin?"

"Goodnight, Lucy."

* * *

The next morning was fairly uneventful. Aside from his back being a little sore, Robin slept well. At least, he slept well until Lucy pounced him and drug him to get breakfast. As he sat there eating his breakfast while struggling to fully wake up, the others eventually piled in.

"You're here early," Cynthia noted as she sat Cindy in her high chair.

"I had a guest last night," he tilted his head to the overly energetic girl, "She insisted on getting up early."

"Lucy, you should not impose on Robin," Lucina scolded.

"No, it's fine," Robin reassured as he held back a yawn, "She had a bad dream and was scared; something I can empathize with."

"Still," Lucina held firm, "If you need anything you can come to me, but you should not bother Robin so late."

"Lucina, it's fine, really," he took a bite of toast.

"Yeah!" Lucy exclaimed, "He doesn't mind, and I want to be enganged to him."

Robin's toast caught in his throat.


	12. Chapter 12

"What?"

"Uncle Robin said that being engageded meant that you were going to get married, and I want to marry him!" she explained as if it were the most obvious and logical thing in the world.

"That's not how it works," Lucina tried to explain calmly, "You are not old enough."

"Then I'll wait until I am old enough!"

Cynthia was smiling widely, "You know that you have to get Robin's permission first, right?"

"Oh," she looked to the tactician, "Can I? Please!" she was acting as if she was asking for extra dessert and not matrimony.

Robin looked at the young princess' pleading eyes and then at Lucina's likely much more annoyed eyes. For some reason she was really bothered by this turn of events. Lucy just treated this so lightly and she was talking about things that she had no business talking about. It had absolutely nothing to do with her feeling territorial…did it?

She never liked it when the maids got too friendly with him either, it was true, and she did notice the looks that many of the women around town gave him. She found their incessant flirting distasteful. Did that mean she was disturbed by them? She did not care for all the attention that Robin got from other women, it was true. However, she had long ago resigned to not getting in the way of his happiness even at the cost of her own.

It still did not make sense why this bothered her so much. Lucy was clearly much too young, but it still felt unpleasant.

"Um," Robin looked back at the pleading princess, "W-well, you are a little…young," he was clearly trying to spare her feelings, but almost as soon as those words left his mouth the young princess scowled.

"Did big sis make you say that?" she accused.

"What? No!"

She did not seem to believe him and turned to accuse said sister, "You made him say that, didn't you?"

"I did not," Lucina replied calmly.

"You're jealous that he likes me better aren't you?"

"What?"

"I'll show you!" she jumped down form her chair and quickly left the dining room. The room was silent for several moments sans Cindy's baby noises before Robin broke it with a sigh.

"I'll go talk to her," he stood up to leaves, but Lucina also stood up.

"No, you should let her cool off," Really he seemed a little too soft on her sometimes.

He looked at her for a moment, "If you think that best."

Lucy was just a child. Lucina expected that she would be over this by lunch.

* * *

Lucina was wrong. When she went to find Robin later that afternoon she found that Lucy had beat her to the punch. Lucina did not think much of it at the time and decided that Lucy would probably not take too kindly to her appearance, so Lucina went elsewhere.

However, when she sought him out again later, she found that Lucy was still following him around. It seemed that she was always close by to the tactician - even more so than usual. Still, Lucina gave them space. It was the same the next day, and on the third day Lucina finally managed to get him alone for a sparring session.

"Are you sure that you're not overreacting?" The tactician casually kept up with her.

"No, she has become excessively clingy," she deflected a blow, "You need to say something to her."

"She's just a little girl," he blocked, "She'll get over it."

"I thought so too at first, but it has been three days."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"I tried, but she will not have anything to do with me. We have hardly spoken since she started this. Even at meals she completely ignores me."

"I can try and talk to her, but I don't know how much good it will do."

"Good, the sooner she gets over this the better."

"I think you're taking this a little too seriously," almost as soon as the words left his mouth Lucina saw an opening and knocked him flat. "I must be getting old; I usually last longer than that," he extended his hand.

"You have been neglecting your practice," Lucina helped him up.

"It would appear so," he dusted his coat off, "Perhaps I will call on your assistance more often."

"Shall we go again?" Before he could answer a high-pitched voice rang through the training grounds.

"Uncle Robin!" Lucy ran up to him while seemingly ignoring her sister, "Want to come play with me?"

Looking at Lucina next to him Robin answered, "We've been spending so much time together, maybe you should spend some time with your big sis."

"Uh-uh," she shook her head, "She's out to keep you all to herself!"

"Lucy," Robin's tone was slightly scolding, "I want you two to stay together until you work things out."

"But–"

"No 'buts.' I won't play with you any more until you two make up," That was a detrimental threat to the princess, but one that was sure to be effective. He started to walk away before turning his head, "Be good."

Lucina looked at the younger princess for a moment who seemed willing to look at anything that was not her.

"Here, let's sit," she led a reluctant Lucy to a nearby bench where that sat in silence for a while as the older of the two tried to figure out what to say. "Lucy, why do you think that I am trying to 'steal' Robin from you?"

"Well," she fumbled with her own hands, "Why else would he not want to marry me? He likes me doesn't he?"

"Of course he does, but he is just too old for you. You need to wait until you are older before you worry about things such as love and marriage."

"Sis?" Lucy responded after several seconds.

"Yes," Lucina answered gently.

"Do you love him?"

That question; of course she had to ask that question. If she said yes then there was a chance that it would get back to Robin, but if she said no…if she said no then Lucy may not give up her game. Plus, it would be a lie.

"If I tell you, then you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Because. Do we have an agreement?"

"Even uncle Robin?"

"Especially Robin."

"Okay," she nodded.

Lucina breathed deeply and finally answered in a low voice, "Yes, I do," It felt odd to say that out loud.

Lucy looked almost contemplative, "Okay then!" She smiled, "I guess I can trust you with him then!"

Just like that Lucy was suddenly fine with her big sis. So much so that she insisted on spending the afternoon together. Lucina was happy to be on speaking terms again, and that she had dropped the matter with Robin entirely. After all, they were sisters; even if not by blood.


	13. Chapter 13

After Lucina and Lucy made up, things calmed down for a bit, and Robin was currently enjoying the peace afforded him by the recent turn of events. He loved spending time with the young one, but she could be exhausting - especially when she focused all of her energy on him.

He closed his book. He had finally found the time to finish it; it was a good read, but he supposed that he should stretch his legs lest he fall even further behind Lucina in their next bout. As he was walking about with no real destination in sight, someone called out to him causing him to turn around.

"Lucina," he smiled, "I take it you managed to get away from Lucy."

"Cynthia decided that they needed some quality sister time."

"A decision that she may come to regret. She certainly can be a handful. Would you care to join me?"

"I would love to, and, yes, she can be quite the handful."

"Well, I do think you handled things rather well yesterday."

"What?"

"I, uh, may have observed from a distance after leaving you in the training field."

"W-what did you hear?"

She seemed awfully concerned about what he heard, "Nothing, I was too far away, but you certainly looked like you handled it well. Why?"

"Never mind," Lucina evaded in an attempt to act as if it did not matter to her; he knew her better than that but decided to let it slide.

"In any case, I think you did well. Ever consider starting a family of your own?"

"Er, yes, I have, but I do not believe that I would make a particularly good mother."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I missed out on a lot of parenting myself growing up, nor did I have much of a childhood either; simply put, I do not know how to be a parent."

"Well then, looks like we're in the same boat."

"We are?"

"I remember absolutely nothing about my upbringing. In fact, you probably know more about being a child than I do. Still, I try not to let that get to me." He was not always successful, but he tried.

"So what about you? Do you have any plans to start a family?" she would not look at him for some reason when she asked that.

"I've considered it. I would like to someday, but I should probably wait until I actually get married before I start thinking about children. Unfortunately, I don't see myself getting married any time soon." Because he did not want to settle, and he doubted that Lucina would ever return his feelings.

"Oh, I see. Well, if it means anything, I think that you would make an exceptional father."

"Thanks," the two walked for a while longer until Lucina had to depart for another of her training appointments.

* * *

Robin was currently pacing around Cindy's room with the child in his arms. Cynthia had been keeping her, but it seemed that she could delay her duties with the Pegasus Knights no longer. So Robin was left with the baby.

They had gotten along nicely up until it was time for her nap. She was fighting it tooth and nail, and any time Robin set her down into her crib she just cried. He was tempted to hand her off to her nursemaid, but after his conversation with Lucina earlier that day, he was determined to get her to sleep without a nursemaid. Unfortunately, that seemed to be a losing battle.

He did not know how long that he had been attempting to put her to bed when Lucina came looking for him, but he was certainly making next to no headway. After Robin - quietly - explained the situation, Lucina offered to try something that might work. He hesitated for a moment, but he was clearly getting nowhere and decided to let her have a go.

She took her sister and started walking around the room much as he had been doing, but he noticed a key difference: she was humming. He did not recognize the tune, but it was lovely nonetheless. He did not even know that she had any musical knowledge or ability; she may have been simply humming, but it sounded quite nice - of course he may have been biased. In any case, it seemed to have worked since Cindy soon drifted off and Lucina set her in her crib.

"That was impressive," Robin whispered as he closed the door to Cindy's room.

"It was nothing really; just an old lullaby my mother sang to me."

"I've never heard it before. What is it?"

"I'm not sure it ever had a name. My mother wrote it herself."

"I didn't know she wrote songs."

"She dabbled; that was all."

"I haven't heard her use it though, odd."

"Yes," she answered gravely, "I fear my intervention may have robbed my sisters of it."

"Well, that's one way to look at it, but perhaps you should see it as you have a memento that is distinctly _your_ mother's."

"I…never thought of it that way."

"You're lucky to have such a memento," Robin stated wistfully.

"Do you often think about her? Your mother?"

Few people knew about his mother and what she did. Chrom knew because he was there when Validar told them, but Lucina was the only one he had actually told.

"Yeah, she saved me from my father, and yet I can't remember a thing about her," Robin was not usually one to tell others about his problems and troubles, but with Lucina things were different. They had come to lean on each other.

"It is not your fault that you lost your memories."

"I know, but I still wish that I could remember _something_ about her. At least you had some memories to go on. I have nothing."

"Robin…"

"How could I be a parent? I can't even remember being a kid."

In a rare moment of physical contact, Lucina put her hand on his shoulder, "You sell yourself short. I have seen you with them. Your people skills are not limited to adults. I am confident that you will be a great father one day."

She had a surprising knack for knowing what to say to him which was quite amazing since she was not the best when it came to people in general, "Thank you, and sorry if I brought you down. I didn't mean to imply you had an easier life."

"It's no trouble. I am just glad to be of assistance."

"What would I do without you?" What indeed.

 **A/N: Something I want to do with Lucina is have her actually be a good singer, but I think this the only time I've really referenced that. Hopefully that changes.**

 **Also, I am continuing my Days stories. The best way to find them is just to check my profile or follow me. Though, Inherited Burden is temporarily on the back burner. Don't worry, I have no intentions of abandoning it, but this is more time sensitive. Feel free to let me know what series you want me to do next.**


	14. Chapter 14

Lucina was enjoying her day. It was a clear and sunny day - something she still enjoyed profusely after years of darkness. On days like this she enjoyed simply walking or even sitting in the garden and taking in the beauty of it all. However, today would not be so simple.

"Big sis!" Lucy climbed up onto the bench with her, "What are you doing?"

"I am enjoying the view."

"Really?" she looked around, "It doesn't look any different to me."

Lucina smiled, "No, but I like it anyway."

"Big sis, mommy and daddy love each other, right?"

"Yes, of course," Lucina looked down at her sister curious as to where she was going with this.

"And they do nice things for each other, don't they?"

"I would suppose so," Chrom still liked to surprise Sumia with the occasional gift, and Sumia's baking was second to none. Were she not queen, she could have had a promising career as a pastry chef.

"So why don't you do something nice for uncle Robin?"

"What?"

"You said you love him; so you should do something nice for him!"

Lucina could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she quickly checked to make sure that no one was within hearing distance, "Lucy, you should not talk about that. It is a secret, remember?"

"But you're engageded?" Lucy looked up in confusion.

"It is…complicated."

"Is he mad at you?" Lucy gasped, "Then you should do something _extra_ nice!"

"No," Lucina sighed, "You are not going to stop until I agree, are you?" Lucy shook her head eagerly, "Of course not. So what did you have in mind?"

"Hmm," her face contorted into what appeared to be deep thought, "Mommy likes to bake for daddy."

"I do not know," she had never baked a day in her life. Her cooking experience was limited to wild game that she hunted on the road.

"Come on! I'll help you!" Lucina doubted the experience that her sister brought to the table, but it did not seem like she would get out of this without at least humoring the young girl so she relented.

* * *

A quick order from the young royal and the kitchen staff gave them free reign even if they were not necessarily happy about it. Truth be told, Lucina was not very eager to attempt anything without expert supervision. Still, she supposed that she should at least try.

She pulled out a cookbook from the cabinet. Her reading skills were rather rusty after years of being on the run with little use for such skills, but she could still manage a cookbook of all things. She flipped through it entirely unsure of what to attempt to make.

"Oh! This one!" Lucy pointed to some form of pastry or another before smiling up at her sis, "It looks yummy!"

"If you say so…" Lucina was certainly no culinary expert, but it looked as good as anything else in the book. She began gathering the ingredients with the other princess' help. Once they had everything they began to prepare the treat.

"Big sis?" Lucy asked as she handed a cup of sugar to Lucina.

"Yes?" Lucina responded as she grabbed the cup.

"How come I never see you and uncle Robin kissing?"

Lucina spilled the sugar, "Why are you asking that?" she was getting red.

"Mommy and daddy kiss all the time," it was true much to the embarrassment of the royal advisors. Sometimes even Lucina got embarrassed by how much public affection they showed. "If they kiss because they love each other, then shouldn't you and uncle Robin kiss a lot? But I never see you two kiss."

"It is not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because, love is not always so easy."

"Why?"

"Because, Lucy, it's just not!" Lucina experienced a rare loss of composure, "I'm sorry, but this is a grown up problem, okay?" Lucy nodded still in shock from her usually composed sister getting so upset. She did not even raise her voice, but her voice was laced with frustration and annoyance that even a young child such as Lucy could pick up on.

Lucina tried so hard to remain composed, but her sister's line of questioning hit a nerve. She knew that Lucy meant nothing by it, but the constant reminder of her feelings for the tactician was unwarranted and unwanted.

Despite the rough patch though, the sisters were able to put together something akin to the illustration on the page. Of course the results would vary from the drawing. With that in mind, the two set out to find the tactician.

They eventually tracked him down to the library where he had his nose in a book to the complete lack of surprise to all who knew him.

"Uncle Robin!" Lucy ran up to the sitting tactician bouncing a little as she exclaimed, "We made you something?"

"You did?" he looked to the adult.

"Yes, Lucy was adamant so I lent her a hand," Lucina quickly averted credit to the younger one. She could not have him getting the wrong idea…or would it be the right idea?

Robin eyed the dish as she delivered it to him, "I'm sure it's delicious, but, uh, what is it?"

"To be honest, I do not remember," Lucina admitted sheepishly. She had not been very focused on the name and rather on making sure that it was edible.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter," Robin took a bite of the mystery pastry and almost immediately let out an involuntary cough-gag.

"What's wrong?" Lucy questioned, "Is it not any good?"

"It's a little…salty."

"Salty?" Lucina voiced in confusion as she went over the baking process in her mind, "Lucy, when you handed me the sugar after I dropped it, are you sure that it was sugar?"

"Er," Lucy held her arms behind her back as she looked at the floor, "I don't know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Robin reassured in what Lucina had come to know as his parental voice, "It was an honest mistake."

"But I ruined big sis' 'something nice.'"

"What–"

"We should go, Lucy," Lucina quickly intervened as she began to pull the child away, "I will see you later, Robin." Before the man could even reply Lucina was already back in the corridor.

"What was that for?"

"Remember, Robin is not to know about our little secret; including why I am supposed to be doing something nice."

Lucy let out an "oh" before apologizing once more. Lucina forgave her of course. Because, despite how much she could wear on her nerves, Lucy was family.

 **A/N: Okay, rant time.**

 **I know Lucina gets a lot compared to most Fire Emblem characters, but I hate how low effort a lot of it seems.**

 **Put her in Warriors…but make her a clone with almost entirely worse stats than Chrom, no DLC supports despite at least two obvious ones (Owain and Oboro), and hardly even use her for history mode.**

 **Five alts in Heroes, but one is essentially Lucina with only a weapon and no IVs, one is almost designed to be inferior to the 1** **st** **place Brave heroes (but Veronica is one of the best of round 2), and when she finally gets a legendary, its apparently one of the worst things they've ever done.**

 **Added in Smash as a clone. Okay, several fighters got their starts that way. Ultimate comes around, still a clone and doesn't even get her own idle stance like the new echoes. Nor do they bother to give her her new VA to fix how horribly out of character she is. She doesn't act like Lucina.**

 **Yes, many may say I'm just being ungrateful and whiney, but I want her inclusions to not be so…lackluster. Though, the legendary Lucina fiasco was not all on the devs and she is a pretty solid unit.**

 **At least STEAM did well by her...Fates apparently oddly enough.**


	15. Chapter 15

After over a week of forced vacation, Robin had finally been allowed to return to work. Gaius had yet to report anything from his mission, but that was to be expected. He was not to risk his cover until he has something important to report; there were no scheduled check-ins. So, no reports were actually a good sign in a sense. That said, Robin was getting anxious that they had not found any leads yet.

"Uncle Robin! Come on!" Lucy ran into the library with apparent urgency.

"What's the matter?"

"Mommy and daddy are coming home today!" she tugged at his sleeve.

"Right, that is today, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Lucina walked in behind the eager young princess, "They should be here within the hour."

"Well then," Robin closed his book and stood up, "Let's not keep them waiting."

The three started out together, but Lucy quickly left them behind eliciting a small laugh from the tactician, "She's certainly energetic."

"That she it," Lucina agreed.

"Has it really been a week already? Time really flies doesn't it."

"Yes, I suppose it does."

"Still, I had fun despite being forced into it. How about you?"

"It was certainly…busy, at times."

"Come now, surely you enjoyed yourself; just a little," Robin knew her. He knew that she had a soft spot for her sisters – all of them.

She smiled ever so slightly, "It was enjoyable, yes…some of the time."

Robin returned the gesture as they made their way to the courtyard where the royals were due for arrival any minute now. While they stood there waiting, Robin noticed that Lucy kept looking eagerly for the gates to open with increasingly absent patience.

"Relax, Lucy, they will be here." Lucy did not seem to hear him and continued to anxiously await their arrival. It was only a matter of minutes before they arrived, but Robin imagined that it felt like an eternity to the young royal.

She ran up to the carriage as it came to a stop while Robin politely greeted Frederick who had insisted on providing security on the trip. Chrom only relented on the condition that his wife come along and that they stay in a separate cabin. Robin wondered how much work he actually got done, but the knight was notoriously dedicated.

Robin soon joined the others around the carriage as the doors opened. However, instead of the expected Chrom and Sumia, they were greeted with a blur of yellow darting toward the girls.

"I missed you all so much!"

"Auntie!" Robin could hear Lucy from somewhere in the group hug say, "I can't breathe!"

Lissa finally released them with a laugh, "Sorry," she smiled brightly as she looked around, "It's good to be back. Ferox can be so bleak," she then spotted Robin, "And you," she put on a stern look, "How dare you go seducing my niece," the comment made Lucina blush, but Robin knew that she was joking and smiled in kind.

"It's good to see you too."

"Ah, come here!" she pulled him into a hug. It was good to see that she had not lost her bubbliness living in Ferox. Especially considering her husband. Ever since he had awoken in that field Lissa had been one of his best friends.

"Could you please stop smothering everyone? At least until everyone's out?" Chrom asked as he walked out with a suitcase much to the staff's displeasure. He insisted on carrying his own weight.

"I can't help it," she shrugged, "I'm a hugger."

Chrom was unable to respond as he was charged by Lucy. He reacted quickly and put the suitcase down and hefted her up, "How have you been? Uncle Robin wasn't too mean and grumpy was he?"

"Uncle Robin was great! We played all the time!"

"You sure you don't mean boring?"

"Nope!" she shook her head to accentuate the point, "He was really fun. Well, except when he said that we couldn't get married."

"Wait, what?"

Sumia and Lissa shared a giggle with Lissa seeing an opportunity, "My, Robin, aren't you popular."

Robin cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yes, well, it was a misunderstanding. One which I believe has been resolved. Hasn't it, Lucy?"

For some reason, Lucy looked to Lucina, "Uh-huh!" she nodded exuberantly.

"So I take it that you stopped by the capital on your way back?" Robin changed topics. While many royals preferred southern Ylisse for a late vacation, Chrom and Sumia had went to Ferox to spend some time at a cabin in the mountains, hence the urgency of going soon. Supposedly it was beautiful up where they had been - Robin would have to take their word for it.

"Yeah," Chrom answered, "We stopped by and picked up these two," he referenced his sister and her silent and stoic husband.

"Lon'qu," Robin nodded; a gesture which he responded in kind, "So," Robin started after a bit as the girls went inside, "How was your trip?"

"It was good," the Exalt replied, "No politics, no council meetings, and no nobles going after my daughters. We really just did a whole lot of nothing."

"Married bliss, eh?"

"Pretty much," the two walked a bit further before Chrom continued, "So how are we coming with our predicament?"

Robin sighed, "Not very good I'm afraid," Robin looked at the stoic swordmaster walking beside them, "Do…"

"They know," Chrom answered the unfinished question.

"I see."

"Relax, I'm sure you'll think of something."

Robin sighed. He was not so sure, but he would try.

 **A/N: I consolidated the Smash stories into to one, so if you're interested be sure to check it out. Updates are frequent, though I don't guarantee daily. They are also fairly short so keep that in mind.**

 **Also, to clarify, I don't think legendary Lucina is a bad unit. In fact, until Tiki showed up, I might even argue she was the best legendary. My issue was all the complaining. Fans that seem to have it out for her get on my nerves, and the issue was compounded by at least one lackluster alt.**

 **And I feel helpless to change it. I lack the ability to sway many if any others and most of her other fans seem content with it, but it also feels like if we just sit back and take it, she'll keep getting lackluster content.**


	16. Chapter 16

Lucina was not sure what to do with herself. For most of her life her purpose had been clearly laid out. Now, however, she found herself without a purpose. The world had been saved and there was seemingly no more need for her services. The others seemed to have some idea of what to do, but she struggled to find what she should do.

She helped with the guard's training from time to time, but she held no official role. She had contemplated becoming an official member of the military - both her father and Robin had offered despite voicing concerns that she had spent enough of her life fighting - but she was not sure if that was what she wanted.

"Lucina? Hello?"

"Huh, what–" she had zoned out. She was currently attending another of her mother's lunches. This time Lissa joined them in addition to Cordelia, "My apologies."

"What's the matter," her aunt teased as was her nature, "Too busy fantasizing about your darling tactician?"

"Lissa," Sumia scolded as her daughter turned red, "Anyways, Cordelia, you said you had some important news."

The captain looked a bit nervous as all eyes turned to her, "Ah, yes, well…Stahl and I are expecting." She was greeted by congratulations from the others followed by questions such as how far along she was and if she was experiencing any morning sickness, "I'm about three months along give or take. I've had a little nausea, but nothing too unbearable."

"That's great," Sumia smiled happily for her friend, "When I had Lucy I felt horrendous some mornings. Cindy wasn't so bad though. So do you plan on having any more, or is one your limit?"

"We're not sure," she replied, "We're just going to wait and see how this one goes."

"What about you, Sumia?" Lissa inquired, "Are there plans for any more young princes or princesses?"

"Nothing solid, but I'm open to the idea," This was the first that Lucina had heard of this.

"What about you, Lucina?" Lissa started, "Will Chrom be a grandfather any time soon?"

Lucina blushed deeper than before, "Aunt Lissa, we are not actually in a relationship."

"Who said anything about it being with Robin?" Lissa's eyes twinkled mischievously at her niece's discomfort, "Sounds like you might have a certain tactician on the brain."

"It–" she stopped. She would have to tread carefully here, "There is nothing romantic between us."

"But do you want there to be?"

"I, uh…"

"Lissa," Cordelia reprimanded, "Look at what you're doing to the poor girl."

Lissa diverted her attention to the pegasus rider, "They're obviously in love!"

"What?" Lucina looked up, Lissa having her full attention.

"Lissa…" Sumia trailed off as her daughter got even more red.

"Well," Cynthia chimed in, "It _is_ true."

"Cynthia!" Betrayed by her own sister.

"What? It's true!"

"Mother," Lucina pleaded for her to bring order to this conversation, but to her utter horror, Sumia hesitantly concurred with them.

"You _do_ seem attracted to him."

Was she that obvious? What if Robin had seen through her? What did he think of her if he did? She was starting to panic, "H-he is…attractive, yes, but that does not necessarily mean that I want to marry him."

"That's not a 'no,'" Cynthia pointed out.

Lucina was incredibly embarrassed. They had cornered her. She did not want to lie to them, but she did not appear to have any other choice.

"I-I," she looked at all of the expectant glances from Lissa, Cynthia, and Cordelia's eager faces to her mother's somewhat apologetic one, "He is my friend. He has made no indication as far as I can see that there is anything further to our relationship." It was not a "no" on her part which was probably as good as a confession to them, but at least she could say she did not say yes.

Sumia finally called an end to the conversation, and their talk then shifted to other topics with Cordelia's impending baby shower amongst them. However, Lucina could not bring herself to focus. They thought they had feelings for each other! She was not sure what part of that experience was worse: the fact that they could apparently see right through her, or the fact that they actually thought Robin felt the same way about her.

They were right about her; could they also be right about him? No, she had gotten her hopes up before, and she was not eager to repeat that experience. Her mind drifted back to over a year earlier when she had ventured off to the outskirts of camp. As she stared up to the stars above she thought about many things: her mission, her future, and - of course - him. She had reluctantly come to terms with her feelings a week or two prior, but refused to act on them. She was thinking along those lines when she heard a voice call out.

"Lucina!"

She startled and immediately took in her surroundings. She was back at the table in the garden with her sister standing over her.

"You've really been zoning out today," she noted. Everyone else had left apparently. "Are you mad?" she asked sheepishly.

"Mad?" Lucina asked in confusion.

"For all the teasing," she filled her sister in on the offense causing Lucina to sigh.

"Irritated, yes. Mad…no. Just please, do not do it again," She knew that her sister meant no harm.

"Deal!" Cynthia smiled happily which caused Lucina to smile a bit as well. Her sister was many things. Loud, childish, and quite annoying at times, but she was also kind, cheerful, and happy. They had spent most of their lives together save for when they were separated after coming back. No amount of teasing could change that; it would take a lot more to break them apart after everything they had been through. She was her little sister.

 **A/N: Oh, and while it looks like there is not enough interest in doing a Smash tourney, if you just want someone to play with, I'm open to that too…I also want people to play with.**

 **Also, how bout that banner? I'll admit, I don't like Fates, I don't like Camilla, but even with all this attention Fates is getting, people still want to lump it with Awakening. However, while my initial reaction to the fandom is anger (they really seem to think the dislike ratio really is much more important than it is which is annoying) it's actually kind of...sad(?) in a way.**


	17. Chapter 17

Robin was walking through the library. That in and of itself was nothing out of the ordinary - it was actually quite common. What was odd was what part of the library he was in. After Plegia's second defeat the country was left in chaos. Soon there were riots in the streets which had endangered the national library in addition to people using the books as kindling to survive the freezing desert nights. So despite Chrom not wanting to take them, the contents of the library were moved to Ylisse until things stabilized in Plegia.

Still, it was not all that uncommon for Robin to be in the designated Plegian section. He found that he did not care for their creative literature, but he still perused it from time to time looking for an interesting text. However, there was another section of relocated books deep within the Plegian section.

The Grimleal left a large amount of volumes behind after their defeat which were taken to help in taking down any remaining militant groups that might cause trouble. Normally Robin would be heading up such a project, but he did not like facing the records of that organization.

Unfortunately for the tactician though, what he needed may have been there in those volumes. So with a brief word to the guards, he entered the restricted section and recalled where the said book was. Passing by several stacks of dark texts he finally found what he was looking for and left as quickly as he could.

As he walked back to the table he had unofficially made his own, he took in the familiar sight of the library as he passed each row. He had a good idea of each section too. He was currently passing the biography section and was coming up on the teaching books which the royal family used. As he passed by it he thought he saw something out of the ordinary in the aisle: a person. Quickly halting his steps he turned back to double check only to find Lucina trying to sneak away.

"Lucina?" he could almost visibly see her flinch, "What are you doing here?" he looked at where she was and that she had a book in her hand which caused him to smile, "Hoping to help Lucy get a head start with her reading?"

"Er, Robin," she turned to face him while attempting to hide the book from view, "F-fancy meeting you here." Robin's expression turned to one of confusion. Why would him being in the library be surprising? Also, why was she so nervous?

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine; I just, uh, was not expecting to see you..." Something was definitely wrong.

"So what do you have there?"

She looked to the book and then the tactician, "Um, just an…early reader," she answered hesitantly.

"Do you think Lucy is far enough along to read it?" to his knowledge, she had not begun her studies.

"It…is not for Lucy…"

"Then who?"

She looked embarrassed, but she answered him anyway, "Me."

"You?"

"Yes, when disaster struck in my future, my studies were cut short, and I soon fell out of practice."

"So you're trying to finish your studies?" She nodded and Robin asked his next question, "So then why are you being so secretive?"

"Because it is embarrassing! I am forced to stumble my way through these children's books so that I can actually read better than a toddler!"

"Lucina," Robin closed some of the distance between them, "This is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I think that trying to educate yourself is a noble endeavor."

"Truly?"

"Yeah," Robin nodded, "I would offer my assistance, but I don't actually remember learning to read. I just kind of…know. Though I would suggest to just keep doing what you're doing."

She seemed to relax a bit, "Thank you, I simply hope that I can succeed."

"You will," Robin replied confidently, "I believe in you."

She seemed to blush a bit, "So what do you have there?" she inquired of the dark book underneath his arm.

"Oh, this. I'm doing a little research and, unfortunately, it seemed that the only place that had what I needed was in the Grimleal archives."

"…I see," Lucina probably knew that Robin found that place unpleasant so she dropped the subject, "Well, I should probably get back to my room."

While Robin greatly enjoyed her company, he needed to get to work himself so he nodded his agreement. They walked the short distance back to Robin's table where he bid her farewell, "Good luck on your endeavors."

"And to you as well," she replied as she departed for her room. Robin found himself looking in her direction as she retreated and pulled himself back to his work. Now was not the time to be pining for an unrequited love; he had a job to do. He looked at the black and unassuming volume solemnly. That book could very well hold the key. It was a long shot, he knew, but it was the only thing he had to go on. So he sat down and began to look through it.

 **A/N: Actually, I may be able to put together a tourney after all. If your interested let me know.**

 **Also, if memory serves, I got the idea for this from something where Lucina couldn't write well.**


	18. Chapter 18

Lucina tried not to complain about boredom. Boredom was a welcome change of pace for her, but she could not help wanting to be anywhere else as her mother went on about wedding plans…for a fake wedding. At first it was embarrassing, but it had moved on to being simply monotonous.

That was her mother though. She was enthusiastic about this sort of thing. It seemed that Sumia as well as some of the others thought that it was quite sweet how Robin had proposed like that just to keep her safe. Admittedly, Lucina was somewhat flustered by the idea, but a fake proposal was still fake and she was not as confident that he felt sincere about it in any way.

"Lucina, dear, are you listening?"

She was not, "Um, what was that?" her face reddened at the embarrassment of being caught.

Her mother sighed, "I was saying how that you needed to pick a maid of honor."

"Already? It has not been that long since the announcement."

"I know, but people need to think that we are actually planning a wedding, and that should go a long way toward convincing them of that."

"I see," honestly she did not know a lot about court, and she was not sure that she wanted to know.

"So," her mother smiled, "Who did you have in mind?"

There was really only one choice, "I would suppose Cynthia."

The brunette smiled again, "I figured as much. You'll still need to ask her to do it of course."

Of course she did, "Very well, I will do that the next time I see her."

* * *

As she searched for her sister, Lucina actually ran into Robin as he was walking back to the library after grabbing a bite to eat.

"Lucina, how are you doing today?"

"Fairly well, and you?"

"I'm doing alright. So where are you off to?"

"To find Cynthia. I do not suppose that you have seen her?"

"No, I can't say that I've seen her since breakfast. I can help you look if you want."

"Oh no, I don't want to bother you."

"It's no bother," he reassured, "What do you need her for, anyway?"

"Well, you see, I am looking for her to ask her to be my," she could feel her face going red, "Maid of honor."

"I see," Robin did not seem very fazed by the news, but he did look a bit…well, Lucina was not quite sure, "I suppose that would do a lot to convince everyone."

"Have you chosen one?"

"One what?"

"A best man."

"Oh," Robin smiled awkwardly, "No, I'm in a bit of a bind as far as that goes." Lucina gave him a confused look and he elaborated, "Well normally I would pick Chrom, but since he's the father of the bride, I can't exactly do that, and I don't know which of the other Shepherds to ask.

"At least you had an easy choice; if only my choice was so simple. In any case, I should get back to work. I'll see you around."

With that, the man retreated back to his domain of words and writing leaving Lucina to look where her sister usually visited. In truth, she was not very difficult to find. Stealth was not one of her talents. However, when she finally did find her, it looked like Cynthia had been looking for her.

"Cynthia, did you need something?"

"Er," she seemed unusually solemn, "You first. What did you want?"

"Well, mother insisted that I choose a maid of honor, and I decided that you were the best choice."

"Really?" she seemed awfully excited over being picked for a fake maid of honor, especially considering that she would be the only real choice; she really took after their mother. When Lucina nodded her confirmation she thought that Cynthia was going to squeal in delight, but to her credit she controlled herself. Then her face became sullen, "That makes what I have to say harder though."

"What is it?" It was uncharacteristic for Cynthia to get bothered by, well, much of anything.

"I'm leaving," She quickly uttered before adding some clarification, "Not forever, but I'll be away for a while."

"Where are you going?"

"Rosanne," she answered plainly, "Maybe Chon'sin. We're going to help them rebuild their aerial forces, and Cordelia can't go since she's expecting so I volunteered to go in her place."

"And how long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. A few months at least, but possibly over a year."

No words were spoken. They had spent so many years together. Circumstances had meant that they stayed together no matter how old they got. Plus, Lucina was always very protective of her younger sister: the family she had been around for the longest time.

"When do you leave?" Lucina finally broke the silence.

"Tomorrow," she answered ashamedly, "I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"I see," Lucina usually maintained a good control of her emotions, but she could feel her barriers wavering, "Take care of yourself."

"Lucy," she used the old nickname that had fallen in disuse with the young Lucy's name change, but she did not know what to say; neither of them did. So they gave a pathetic goodbye, said that they would see each other at supper, and parted ways.

* * *

Lucina wandered aimlessly as she contemplated the news. They had been separated before, but she hated it every time. She was her baby sister; she was her responsibility. Not only that, but Cynthia was a constant source of support. Yes, she had other such forms of support now, but Cynthia was the last member of _her_ family. Chrom, Sumia, Lucy, and Cindy were all great and had adopted them without question, but in the end, they were not quite her real family.

She found herself at the library when she finally gathered her bearings. Normally she was against bothering the tactician while he was working, but she decided to indulge herself this once. She found him busily looking at a tome which he quickly put away when he noticed her approach.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I-I…never mind, I should not bother you," She started to have second thoughts.

"Lucina," he stood from his chair and called, "What's the matter?"

"It's Cynthia, she is going to Valm on assignment."

"I see," Robin looked contemplative, "So she took the assignment."

"You knew?" And he did not tell her.

"Of course I knew," Robin answered calmly, "I am still the chief tactician. Although I didn't know she took the assignment, not that I'm surprised."

"Why not?"

"Think about it. Who do we know that is still in Valm," Several former Shepherds had remained in Valm, but he was not finished, "Who would Cynthia _really_ want to see? Now, I happen to know that they will be very close to a certain valley during large parts of the assignment."

It started to dawn of the princess which apparently showed, "She wants to be closer to him, Lucina. Surely you can't fault her for that." Lucina had not considered that. In their own weird way, they were close, and in his own strange way he cared for her sister.

"I-I had not considered that…"

Robin smiled, "I know she must mean a lot to you, but she is finally doing something that she wants, and I think she's earned that right. Maybe it's time to let go."

"Y-you're right, thank you."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

The next morning was a somber experience. Chrom and Sumia hugged Cynthia goodbye and Lucy gave her an eager farewell. Lissa - ever the hugger - gave one of her crushing hugs while Lon'qu simply nodded at his niece. Robin attempted to get off with just a handshake, but Cynthia was apparently taking after her aunt today so he had no such luck.

"Stay safe," Lucina had an unpleasant callback to right before they had left through the portal.

"I will; hero's honor," they both smiled a bit. They stood a while longer before Cynthia quickly pulled her devoted sister into an embrace, "I'll miss you Lucy."

"So will I," Lucina replied as she returned the gesture, "And I hope you find what you are looking for."

They parted and shared one last nod before she turned away and left with the other soldiers. Lucina would miss her little sister, but in the end, Lucina hoped that Cynthia would get a chance at what Lucina thought she would never have.


	19. Chapter 19

"Maribelle!" Ricken barged into his wife's study in clear excitement, "I found it!"

"Found what?" She put her quill down and decided not to dwell on the uncivilized manner of entry.

"The contract!" He waved a roll of paper.

"What? How?"

"You see, the reason my family fell on hard times was partially due to my grandfather's unyielding support of Chrom's father. They were even confidants. The reason Chrom and them couldn't find it, was because he had sent it to his friend for safe keeping. In other words, it had been sitting in my grandfather's private archives for years. He probably didn't even know what it was."

"I suppose that would help keep such a lecherous document out of the public eye," She mused, "Well, bring it here. I have work to do."

* * *

Robin had decided to brush up on his swordplay during his break from his research. Lucina kept beating him soundly and driving home the fact that he was getting rusty. At his prime he was able to stand toe to toe with the best swordfighters in the Shepherds. In fact, only Chrom and Lucina could beat him with any semblance of regularity. Lon'qu would get victories, but not as often as the royals.

Robin thought about Lucina and how she was holding up. He could only imagine what it was like to have a sibling leave, so he could not truly empathize. He believed that the royal family was spending some quality time together. He was invited, of course, but he declined with the excuse of work and he thought that they should spend some time as a family.

That was not to say that Robin would not have liked to spend time with her. He had been so busy as of late that he had hardly spent any time with any of his friends. True, many of them were starting families now, but that just gave him all the more reason to get in as much time with them as he could before the children started coming in force.

As for Lucina, well, he took what he got. He wanted to spend more time with her, but he also wanted to respect her space. Of course, he had motives other than friendship. No matter how illogical he told himself it was, part of him kept a small glimmer of hope alive. Hope that she did love him as he loved her.

Sometimes he wished that he would have just confessed that night and got it over with. He had got her flowers – daisies - and everything, but when the time came - nothing. He rationalized of course. Preserving their friendship and all that, but in the end, he still felt like a coward.

He thought of what could have been had she said yes. Would they be getting married for real? Would he get to see her smile more? Would he make her happy? Would he be good for her?

No, Robin shook his head. She was his friend. It was better than nothing he supposed, but he wanted more despite himself. However, he wanted her to be happy more than that, and if she found that with another man, then he would just have to swallow his pride and wish them well as much as the mere thought tore him up.

He completely missed his next practice swing and decided that it was time to call it a day. He made sure to clean up after himself. As he looked around, he noticed that he was alone. Not that that was uncommon; he tended to practice during off hours.

He was tempted to join the royals after all, but thought that they deserved some time alone as a family. They were kind enough to virtually adopt him, and he decided to give them a little space even if they did not ask for it. Truth be told, he did not want to feel as if he was intruding. They were good to him - better than he deserved in his eyes - and he appreciated that, but he also did not want them to feel obligated to include him.

The tactician's feelings towards Lucina did not help matters either. It made things awkward around Chrom sometimes. Especially when he went on about how they were practically brothers. It almost made him feel almost…guilty. Yes, they were not _technically_ father and daughter, but that was a technicality. Sometimes he wondered how Chrom would react to word of his feelings for Lucina; Sumia would probably take it fairly well, but he just was not sure about Chrom.

In any case, he was done with the training grounds. He gave the now pristine area a once over and prepared to leave only to find someone was watching him when he did so.

"Oh!" he said somewhat startled and then relieved to see that it was just a maid, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's no problem," Normally that is probably where the conversation would have ended unless Robin was in a particularly chatty mood, however, that was not the case, "I rather enjoyed the view."

She was acting…strange. She was getting closer and her walk was rather…sultry. She talked strangely too; she was very audacious. Come to think of it, he did not remember seeing her before. He did not have the entire staff memorized, but her face was unfamiliar.

"Are you new here?" he started to back away step by step.

"First day," her hips swayed, "And I would _love_ to get to know you better."

Robin backed into a weapons rack but did not give it much thought as she latched onto him. He coughed gently into his hand, "I, uh, don't think this is proper behavior."

"No, it's not," she pressed herself closer to him making him even more uncomfortable. He felt as if he were cheating on Lucina.

"Alright, you really should–" he was cut off by a sudden kiss. His shock prevented him from pushing her off despite being easily capable of doing so, but as soon as he heard the gasp at the entrance of the training grounds he pulled himself away.

"Lucina!" he yelled after the princess. She was too far away for him to get a good look at her face, but she quickly left the grounds, "Wait, I can explain!"

"You don't need her," the maid grabbed for his arm which Robin promptly shook away with considerable force, all concerns for her feelings lost. Robin shot her a frighteningly intense glare before giving chase to the princess.

 **A/N: Also, looks like the tourney is happening. Give me some time to put a Discord together.**


	20. Chapter 20

It had started out as a good day. It had been declared a "family day" and, as such, Lucina had spent much of the day in the company of her parents and little sisters. They had fun playing games and generally enjoying each other's company.

Then when it came time for lunch, it was decided that Robin should not have to eat alone. So Lucina volunteered to invite him to their picnic. Oddly, he was neither in his room nor the library so she tried some secondary places that he might go and eventually found him although now she wished that she had not.

When she saw him kissing that maid, she did not think; she just ran. She was vaguely aware of her name being called, but she did not pay the voice any heed. She did not want to talk; especially not to him. Her usually proper demeanor was cracking, and she just wanted to hide away from everyone before it completely shattered.

She sniffled. Since coming to this world she had cried a total of two times. The first was when she revealed herself to her father. Years of suffering finally came crashing through her mental barriers and she cried when she had thought that her tears had long since dried up.

The second time was when Robin had almost died to stop Grima. She maintained a strong façade in front of the others; always adamant that he survived, but in private, in the dark uncertainty of her tent, she was not so certain. She was plagued with grief, regret, and sorrow. So that night, she cried. She cried until she had no more tears to cry. The next day, she stood tall and led the effort to find him wherever he was with the Shepherds none the wiser as far as she knew.

Now she found herself on the verge of her emotions overwhelming her once more. It all seemed so predictable, so then why did it hurt so much? They were betrothed in the public eye only, so why did she feel so betrayed? Why? Because she had maintained a certain level of hope no matter how much she may have denied it.

She finally reached her room and locked the door behind her and slid down the door. She did her best to retain what little dignity she had left and fought back the urge to sob. When Lucina looked up she was greeted by her own reflection from the dressing mirror, and it was clear that she was failing. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were turning red, but she also viewed her reflection with the depreciating eye that so often comes hand in hand with heart break. She was left with no wonder as to why he would pursue other women in her self-loathing.

That was when she noticed a voice from the other side of the door; it was _him_.

"Lucina! Lucina, listen to me! It's not what you think," She did not answer so he continued, "She was the one who acted, not me," He certainly did not seem to be in duress when she walked in, "Lucina, I promise you that I didn't start anything."

She finally gained enough confidence in her composure to respond through the door, "Did you enjoy it?"

"What?"

"Did you find her attractive? Did you enjoy it?"

"I–" he sighed, "She was attractive, yes, but–"

"So you did?"

"Lucina, that's not fair."

"I suppose I cannot blame you," Lucina said in a mixture of self-loathing and distaste, "She does offer more than I," she did not even care about hiding her feelings anymore; it was painfully obvious by now anyway, "I should never have expected you feel that way about me…"

"Lucina, do you really think me so shallow as to only care about that? She was alluring, yes, but that is nothing compared t-to you." She looked to the closed door. Was he–

"You should never sell yourself short. That woman may have been sensual, but you - you are beautiful inside and out."

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry that you were hurt, but you have to believe me that I would never willing want to do anything to hurt you because I…well, because I love you."

"What?" she repeated her question. Was he just trying to calm her down? Make her feel better?

"I've loved you for a long time. I almost told you once. I don't know if you remember that night I brought you flowers. I came so close to telling you then, but I was afraid - a coward." He was afraid? This was the man who stared down Grima. After a while of silence, he sighed, "Well, I've said my piece. I'll, uh, I'll leave you alone now."

She could hear him walking away. If she was going to act, sooner would be better. She pulled herself to her feet and opened the door. Robin turned around upon hearing the door opening and the two looked each other in the eye. They said nothing as they met each other midway.

"I hope I didn't seem too cliché," Robin chuckled awkwardly.

"No," Lucina smiled and then suddenly remembered that she probably did not look the best, "I must look like a mess."

"You look fine," Robin smiled, "Of course I may be a little biased."

Lucina smiled again. It seemed so surreal, and yet they were acting so casual, "So…what now?"

"I'm…not entirely sure."

"I suppose we are supposed to show some form of affection," Lucina felt her face heat up.

"That's okay. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. We can–" He was cut off for the second time that day, but this time it was by Lucina. In a stroke of boldness, she took the initiative and silenced him with a kiss.

It was quick and they were both awkward, but to them it did not matter. Their hopes had been realized, and in that moment, nothing else mattered to them. They had each other - finally.

 **A/N: Urk, please do remember that this is an older story.**

 **Also, we have enough contestants for the tourney. You can look for the Discord link on my profile. You can also help with the stage list during the daily stage discussion.**

 **I plan to keep registration open until I either get 16 participants or the game releases.**


	21. Chapter 21

Robin stood speechless. That was about the last thing he expected Lucina to do, not that he minded. The princess was rather red too as she sunk back unsure of herself.

"Sorry, was that too fast?"

"You're fine, it was just unexpected."

"So does this mean–"

"I guess so. So…what now?"

"Well, I did originally come to fetch you to join the family picnic."

And then the realization hit him: Chrom. "Uh, I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

Lucina looked confused, "Why not? You eat with them all the time."

"Yes, but now that we're…you know, together, things might be different."

"Oh," she looked disappointed for a moment before perking up, "Well, we do not have to tell them just yet, do we?"

"I don't suppose so," While his wildest dream had just come true, he could not help but hate how awkward they were being. Plus, he knew that he would have to face the music sooner or later, however, one look at her beautiful face and he knew that he wanted at least one day before facing said music.

* * *

So they headed out for the designated picnic area. They took their time of course to allow for Lucina's visage to recover. When they were in a place they deemed secluded enough, they even experimented with holding hands.

There was no hand holding when they reached the others, however. They walked in acting as if nothing had happened.

"There you two are," Chrom greeted them, "I was about to send the guards after you."

"No need for that," Robin took a seat on the blanket. Lucina was about to take her seat next to him, but Lucy beat her to it eager to show him some flowers she had found in the garden. If Lucina was bothered, she did not let it show as she sat on the other side of the tactician.

All in all, the picnic mostly went on like any other such event. However, Lucina kept stealing glances at him and smiling uncharacteristically every now and then which Robin knew might give them away, but he did not do anything to dissuade her.

"So how have you been holding up, Robin?" Chrom asked his friend, "Hope you haven't been working too hard."

"Uh, no, no, I've been fine."

"You really should get out more," Chrom commented as Sumia handed him a sandwich, "Meet a nice girl; you know, that kind of stuff."

"Er," If only he knew, "I think I'm fine on that front. No sense in rushing anything."

"I'm just looking out for you as your friend."

"Dear," Sumia handed out the last sandwich, "Leave the poor man alone."

"What? I'm his friend, it's my job to pester him about his love life," Robin and Lucina stole a quick glance.

"But daddy," Lucy looked up at her father, "I thought he was engageded to big sis."

Chrom cleared his throat uneasily, "Yes, they are, but, uh, they're not married yet and a lot can happen in between."

"But big sis–"

"Will be fine," Lucina quickly interrupted.

"Speaking of," Chrom continued, "Are you interested in anyone? It's my job to know these things."

"Really now," Sumia attempted to come to their aid, "Must you pry into their personal affairs so much?"

"I'm her father, I think I'm entitled to knowing who she has feelings for."

"So, um, what would you do this guy?" Robin asked while attempting to hide his apprehension.

"Well, I'd size him up of course. Maybe mess with him a little. Nothing too severe," Robin breathed a little bit easier, "Of course if he hurts her in any way whatsoever, well," He seemed to remember that there were small children present, "It would not be pleasant for him."

"I see," That was…well, hopefully it was entirely irrelevant since he had absolutely no intentions of hurting her. So long as he never got word of their little misunderstanding.

"I may even have to enlist your tactical expertise some."

"Father…perhaps you are going a little too far."

"What makes you say that?" He stared at his daughter intently, "Lucina, are you hiding something?" Robin and Lucina froze as he continued his intense gaze for several tense moments until he burst into laughter, "Sorry, but you should know that I trust you."

"Thank you, father," She breathed in relief.

"I hope you never feel the need to hide anything like that from me," Robin and Lucina looked guiltily at each other.

"F-father…"

"Yes?" he looked at her expectantly.

"I–" Robin knew that she must be struggling, so, despite his reservations, he stepped in.

"Chrom, there's something we need to tell you," The Exalt seemed a little perplexed by his friend's intervention, but he nodded for him to continue, "We are," he briefly looked at Lucina and then back to Chrom, "We are…together."

"Together? Robin, there's no need to keep up the act here."

"No, I mean, we are…in love."

"In love?" He seemed to be processing the information, "You and Lucina - my daughter - are…in love…. As in, romantically inclined; that kind of love?" Robin nodded uneasily and Chrom responded in a voice devoid of emotion, "I see. Robin, would you mind if we had a word in private?"

Lucina gave him a supporting look as Robin stood to walk off with Chrom. He did not know what he was going to face, but he knew that it was worth it for her sake.

 **A/N: Apologies, but when I posted yesterday, the Discord link wasn't working. Should be fixed now. Just follow the instructions.**


	22. Chapter 22

Lucina kept looking to where Robin and her father had disappeared from sight. She knew that he – probably - would not hurt him, nor was he likely to forbid their relationship. However, it was an odd situation to say the least, and she was not sure what would happen.

"Honey, relax," Her mother soothed her obviously anxious daughter, "Everything will be fine."

"You're right," Lucina breathed. They were friends; surely they could work things out. Then again, them being friends might be the problem.

Lucina was distracted by a tugging on her sleeve. Looking down she saw Lucy looking up at her, "Does this mean that it's not a secret anymore?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Secret?" Her mother put it together, "She knew?"

"Yes," Lucina looked at the smiling young girl, "I made her promise to keep it a secret though; something which I suppose is not necessary anymore." She shifted her glance to her mother, "So…do you not have any comments on the situation?"

Sumia smiled, "What is there to say? I suspected this for a while now, and I'm happy that you're happy."

"So, you do not find this…odd at all?"

"It is…a bit strange," She readjusted Cindy on her lap, "But I already had time to adjust to the idea; your father did not."

"What do you think they are talking about?" Lucina cast another uneasy glance in their direction.

"You, probably. Chrom means well, and I'm sure he just wants to make sure that you are both sincere. Once he determines that you both truly care about each other, I'm sure he'll relent."

"So," Her mother chimed with a bright smile, "How did it happen?"

Lucina went red. It was not exactly her proudest moment. Still, this was her mother and she deserved to know, "Well–"

* * *

"That's so romantic!" Sumia seemed to have enjoyed the tale, but Lucina still thought it was embarrassing, "I'm so happy for you, Lucina."

"T-thank you," Lucina avoided eye contact. It was about that time that Chrom and Robin came back. Both Sumia and Lucina rose to their feet and Lucina surveyed Robin. He did not appear worse for the wear, and he looked a little relieved even.

"After discussing the matter for a while," Chrom started in an almost regal tone, "I have come to the conclusion that Robin is sincere in his profession of…love, and, as such, I will not stand in your way assuming you feel the same."

"I do," Lucina replied without hesitation.

"Then I will not stop you. It may take some getting used to, but if this is what you want then I will not oppose it. I want you - both of you - to be happy."

"Thank you, father!" Lucina actually gave him a hug in a rare demonstration of affection.

"Yeah, yeah," He hugged her back, "I'm the best," he pulled her back, "Now, we have to discuss what to do about this wedding."

Oh yes, the wedding. She supposed that, technically, they could go through with it, but that was moving a little fast. She was in love with Robin, but that did not mean that she wanted to rush into marriage.

"Chrom and I discussed it," Robin joined in, "And I have assured Chrom that there is no reason to rush things. I have received word that Maribelle might have something we can use to handle Edward. Once that is done, we will have the autonomy to move at our own pace. We'll be free."

Lucina smiled. The thought was appealing and at the same time it was somewhat overwhelming. She would finally be able to live a normal life…was she ready for that? She supposed that she would cross that road when she came to it.

"You still haven't mentioned how you plan to do that by the way," Chrom commented.

"You'll have to excuse my secrecy, but I don't want any possibility of it leaking even if by an honest slip of the tongue."

"Fair enough," Chrom shrugged, "I think you've earned some leeway. Now, who wants pie?"

Just like that and they were apparently alright. Lucina breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother was right: her father was very reasonable. Robin handed her a plate of pie which she graciously accepted.

This was her life now. It might take some getting used to, but that was not a bad thing. Her future looked bright.


	23. Chapter 23

Robin looked at the letter as he paced about his room. In the several days since his confession to Lucina, things had been in motion, and now they were ready. It was time to make his move.

He could easily take Edward down with what Maribelle had provided, but then the rest of his family might cause problems. Not to mention they would still be free to continue their enterprises. He grabbed his coat and the dagger as he walked out. This ended tonight.

* * *

The walk to the O'Malley estate was a lonely one. Robin's range of sight was limited, but he still made the way with little trouble. The building was on the outskirts of town, and despite the lavish appearance, it was a fortress. Fortunately, Robin was an expert at sizing up defenses and finding weaknesses.

* * *

Edward threw his coat over the chair before sitting down. He looked at some documents and gave a tired sigh.

"Tired?"

He quickly stood to face his intruder.

"Must be serious to actually affect you," Robin commented with his hands in his pockets, "Of course I don't know you so well. Maybe you're really sensitive."

"How did you get in here?" the noble demanded.

"You forget; it was my job to size up defenses at a glance. Your security is good, I'll give you that, but I'm better."

"What do you want?" He cautiously sat back down.

"You know, I should probably thank you," Robin stepped up behind the chair opposite Edward, "If you hadn't pulled that stunt, then Lucina and I might never have ended up together."

"You could have simply sent your regards," He was clearly uneasy with Robin's presence. Understandable given the circumstances and that Robin could end him easily if he so wished.

"Well, you see, that's not the only reason I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Why?" Robin pulled out a familiar looking piece of paper and sat it on the desk, "That's why."

Edward tried to act calm, "What is it?"

"The Exalt's copy of your little contract. Turns out he didn't want it getting out what he had done, so he sent it to a trusted confidant. Fortunately, the grandson of that confidant happens to be a friend."

"So, you know my claims are legitimate then."

Robin smirked, "Yes, they _were_. However, a friend of mine, who is much better versed in law than either of us will ever be, found something interesting. Granted, a simpleton who actually bothered to read it could find it. It would seem the contract had a confidentiality agreement; likely because the Exalt wanted to keep this under wraps. Regardless, you broke that agreement the moment you showed it to me."

"W-what?" Edward's face went pale.

"Read it yourself. Assuming you can, in fact, read. And one other thing," Robin dug in his coat and pulled out a blade which he sat on Edward's desk, "I know you hired goons to come after me, and I know they weren't Grimleal."

"What are y-you talking about now?"

"They weren't chatty enough for one, but if you need more proof," Then Robin pointed to the blade on the desk, "It looks authentic, but it's not. There are a few anomalies, but I wasn't sure so I checked them against the official Grimleal records. This blade is not up to par."

"So they made a mistake," He tried to cover.

"No, the Grimleal are ridiculously meticulous. They would never accept something that was not up to their standards."

"So, knowing that the assassins were fake, I knew that I had my opening. With a little digging from a friend I was able to find out that one of your personal guards had been given leave while two others had vanished and their families were well compensated."

"Now, after promising to keep him and his family far, far away from you, he has confessed to everything. So now we have what we need to take you in, and that means a long and intrusive investigation into your goings and comings. Now, what do you think we'll find?"

"Our family has been investigated before."

"True, but not since Emmeryn's reforms. Since then you haven't had to worry about searches based on hearsay. What do you want to bet that you've gotten sloppy? The family will not be very happy that you brought this on them. I really doubt if you'll survive to face trial."

"You dare!" He stood up indignantly, but Robin just sent him a cold stare with all pretenses of civility gone.

"I do, now sit down and listen," Edward meekly obeyed, "Now, I'm willing to put in a word and make sure you don't get the death penalty for whatever we find. Keep in mind that you ordered the assassination of a high ranking official. If Chrom - excuse me - the Exalt were not so forgiving then you might already be looking at the death penalty, so don't push your luck," Robin slipping Chrom's name was intentional. He wanted Edward to know that he had the superior position.

"All you have to do is tell us everything you know about your family's extralegal activities."

"Are you mad? They _will_ kill me if I do that! Do you really think that you can protect me from them?"

"Better than you can, that's for sure. They know you, they know your haunts, and they probably know how to find you."

He hesitated clearly unsure of what to do, and Robin decided to speed him along, "Well, what will it be?"

 **A/N: Okay, update on the tourney. We've been, uh, brainstorming I guess and now have several other events planned. First up, a Smash 64 event using only Smash 64 fighters, stages, and items regardless of fairness. It's for fun. No sign up required for it, save for the Discord.**

 **Also, with certain blue HM grinding done, I've been using Bowcina more, and she's been mopping up in the tempest.**


	24. Chapter 24

Lucina slowly opened her eyes as she started to arouse from her slumber. While her sleep had been historically riddled with nightmares, they had become much less frequent since the fighting ended.

That is not to say that she never worried anymore. No, even with the elation that came from Robin's confession there also came some new concerns. She was new to all of this and was not sure how to act for one. Another prospect was what she might do if and when they decided to marry. Could she be a good wife or mother? She was not sure, but she was willing to try.

She stretched as she sat up in her bed. Looking out the window showed that it was still early morning. After a few minutes to gather her bearings she stood up and prepared to go about her day. She quickly dressed and smoothed out her bedhead. She did not spend copious amounts of time on her appearance, but she still aimed to look presentable. She wore basic training attire as was her custom for her early training regimen.

Since they were not at war and had no real threats of an impending war, the training felt somewhat superfluous at times, but it was habit. She trained in her free time for so long that she was not sure what else to do. It did help her think, but she still wanted to learn another hobby. Perhaps she would do that soon.

Her morning exercises went off without a hitch. It helped that few people were awake at such an hour to interrupt her. Other than a polite nod to her uncle, she interacted with no one. Afterwards, she worked to once again make herself presentable for breakfast. This time she wore more civilian clothes as she walked into the private dining room.

As was customary, she was the first to arrive, but she was not alone for long. She was soon joined by her family. Lissa liked to tease her about Robin, but Lucina was getting better at taking it. However, Robin himself was notably absent. When she inquired as to his absence, no one seemed to know where he was.

Lucina was about ready to go looking for him when he stumbled through the door. He quickly apologized for being late citing that he had overslept. While going about the morning as usual Lucina noticed him slip her a note. Carefully reading it she found instructions to meet him in the garden.

Not quite sure why he wanted to meet, Lucina arrived before the appointed meeting time. She found herself thinking the worst as she was known to do. Was he having second thoughts? Had he decided that he did not love her after all?

"Lucina?" She looked up, "I guess I should have expected you to be early." He did not appear like he had bad news. He looked…happy.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about?"

The tactician smiled, "Well, it seems that things are going our way. I have taken care of our Edward problem. We're free. So…do you want to call off the wedding or should I?"

"Wait, what did you do?"

"I used a part of the contract to nullify it. He can't hold it over us anymore."

"So we no longer have to stay engaged?"

"Nope, we can call it off whenever you want."

"I see…" She looked over at the flower bed to her right and then back to Robin, "Robin, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are we going to do from here?"

"Well, I imagined that we would court and then hopefully get married on our own terms…unless you don't want to."

"No! It's not that. I would love that, but…are we really ready for that, though? I am ill equipped for such a thing. I never had much of an example growing up."

"Well," Robin started hesitantly, "Neither did I, but then again, I truly doubt that most people are truly prepared for such a thing. Sure they may have a better base to build off of than we do, but that doesn't mean that we are hopeless. We'll just have to do the best we can, okay?"

Lucina was not sure if she was up to the task, but when he put it like that, how could she say no? Life had taught her to be cautious. To always expect the worst. However, when she looked at him she could not help but feel optimistic. So she nodded.

"I will stay by your side so long as you will have me."

"Then you'll be stuck with me for a long time."


	25. Chapter 25

Things had settled down over the past several days. The O'Malley investigation was pending, and, while Robin and Lucina had decided to call of the engagement, they decided to wait until things had returned to normal.

However, they seemed perfectly content as they walked through the garden together. At least, that is impression Chrom got as he leaned against one of the castle's outdoor walkways' columns on the far side of the garden.

"Still don't trust them I see."

Chrom turned his head as his sister walked up to him, "No, I trust them. I've seen how they are around each other, and I believe that they're both sincere. They are truly in love as odd as it may seem."

"So then why the long face?"

"I don't know; I guess it feels so sudden. I mean, I suddenly found myself with two adult daughters and now they're both moving on."

"Chrom, Cindy can't even walk yet."

"I know, I know, but it still feels so odd to have Lucina and Cynthia moving on."

"Well, if it helps, I doubt Robin and Lucina will be moving out any time soon."

"Thanks," He smiled, "Speaking of all this, Sumia and I have been talking about having another child."

"Really? I don't suppose that has anything to do with your eldest?"

"No," He chuckled, "We've been talking about it for a while now, and we would like to have another one."

"Well, I think it's a wonderful idea," Lissa suddenly gained a mischievous grin, "Wow, the castle is going to be really full of children, isn't it?"

Chrom looked at her a bit strangely, "It's just three, and Lucy's about to start her studies before too long."

"Yeah, but what about Lucina and Robin's kids? Surely they'll have a few as well."

"Uh"

"What? Don't tell me you never thought of that?" It was not so much that he had not thought of it, he just did not like thinking about it, "Wow, you may become the youngest grandpa in history." Like he did not feel old enough already.

 **A/N: With this done, I may get back to Inherited Burden, but with Countdown to Oblivion going, I'm not sure how frequent the updates would be.**


End file.
